When you love someone
by Bellissa96
Summary: 60 years after Breaking Dawn, Julia Snow moves to Port Angeles, and falls in love with Jonathan Cullen, a human boy who Rosalie and Emmett adopted as their own. Who will Jonathan choose; his family or the love of his life?
1. At first sight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight - I just wish I did. **

**First chapter**

At the moment they walked into the cafeteria, they caught my attention. It was like a magnet pulled my gaze towards them. I couln't decide who was the most beautiful, they we're all stunning. They we're all pale white except the big, tanned guy, who look'd kind of scary. You don't wanna mess with him. I turned in my chair, facing Samantha, the brave student who had shown me around all day.

- Who are they? I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

- The Cullens, she said, looking at me in a weird way. A movement caught my eye. It was the bronze-hair'd boy that had turned around to look at me. The girl with long, dark hair that sat next to him turned around too, and followed his gaze. Her dark eyes met mine. I quickly looked down.

- They moved here a couple of years ago, and they're kind of weird. They are all adopted by doctor Cullen and his wife, and they are all togheter! Like, couples! The blonde, Rosalie, is with the big guy with short curly hair, Emmett. And the small, freaky girl Alice, her and the blonde guy Jasper, they're like a thing! And then there's the girl with long, dark hair, Bella, she's with the bronze-hair'd guy Edward, and his twin-sister Renesmee - Her name is really weird by the way - is with the big, dark guy Jacob. It's really creeping me out!

While she talked I watched the Cullens as they sat down by a table in a corner of the cafeteria. While I watched them, the girl named Renesmee turned to talk to Alice, and her long, curly hair bounched against her back. It look'd like they all we're related - well, exept the scary guy Jacob who really didn't fit in with the rest of the Cullens. While I watched him, he moved his chair closer to Renesmee with this weird, protective expression on his face. He had short, black hair and red-brown skin, and big muscles that made him look kind of dangerous. He reminded my of an body guard - the only think that was missing was the sunglasses and the black suit. All of a sudden Bella looked at me again. She was beautiful, like the rest of them, with dark eyes and perfect, pale with skin. She sat beside Edward, embracing him. It was clear that they were a couple, no doubt.

- Oh look, there's Jonathan too! He's late for lunch, Samantha said and I turned to look at the boy who just entered the cafeteria. It was like the rest of the world had gone gray. All I could see was the beautiful, blonde guy that just enter'd the cafeteria. His face wasn't perfect like the rest of the Cullens, in some way he seemed more vulnerable that the other's, and I was surprised to discover that I felt more attracted to him than to the rest of his family. Maybe it was the babyblue eyes, his curly, blonde hair or skin that seemed to soft, to touchable...

- Julia? Hello? I looked confused on the girl besides me. Samantha seemed annoyed since I didn't pay attention to her.

- Come again? I said pretty sheepish.

- I said that we better get going if we don't wanna be late for English. She rolled her eyes, and we went to leave our trays.

On our way out I glanced over at Jonathan again. He sat by the Cullen's table, talking to the blond girl, Rosalie. The way she looked at him confused me. So protective, so motherly...


	2. Making friends

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, too bad isn't it?**

**Chapter two**

- So, where did you live before?

I shook my head, and pushed away my thoughts about Jonathan Cullen, before I answered her question.

- I'm from Orlando, Florida...

- Really? I mean, you look kind of pale, isn't it very sunny in Florida? Samantha stared at me like I was some kind of freak. I blushed and mumbled:

- Yeah I guess so...

We were standing outside the classroom, so I pushed the door open and entered the classroom, and froze when I recognized a pair of babyblue eyes, staring at me. I swallowed loudly and turned my gaze down to my sneakers instead.

- Ms Snow? I looked up at the teacher who were asking for my attention.

- Yes, I said and blushed again when I noticed that Jonathan were still watching me.

- Here are your books, and I hope you will like it here in Port Angeles, the teacher said and handed over a pile of books. I nodded and sat down at the only spot avaliable, that happend to be besides a girl I quickly regonized from the cafeteria, Renesmee. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

- Hi, you're the new girl right? she said with a melodius voice that made it sound like she was singing.

- That would be me, I said nervous. She laughed.

- So how is everything so far?

- It's great but I... I miss my parents, I said, surprised by my own honesty. It was something with Renesmee's big, brown and honest eyes that made me tell the truth without blinking. Weird. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jonathan was watching us.

- Aren't they with you? Renesmee asked, with a confused expression on her pretty face.

- No. They like to travel, and they decided to go on a trip around the world. I told them that I didn't want to go, so they sent my to my aunt here in Port Angeles while they traveled, I explained to her, and even I could hear the sadness in my voice. Renesmee looked at me with a sad face, and told me she was sorry.

- Yeah, well, I'm fine. My aunt Lissy is great anyway. We have loads of fun. And how about you're parents then? How are they?

- They were fantastic. The best a girl could have, she smiled at me.

- Were?

- Yeah, they died about ten years ago, but Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted me and my twinbrother Edward. They are awesome.

- I'm so sorry, I didn't know...

- Sure no problem.

- Renesmee and Julia, could you pay attention to my lesson instead of chatting, the teacher all of a sudden said, with a sharp tone.

- Sorry Mr. Verner, Renesmee said with an innocence smile. Mr. Verner nodded and continued with the lesson.

I squinted at Jonathan, who were seated in the back of the classroom, and was surprised to see him smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back. The smile on his face went wider, and his blue eyes stared deep into my green, untill I turned my gaze forward instead, with a bright red face.

- I'm so sorry, I didn't see you...

- It's alright, I said and stood up. The girl who had ran into me also got up, and we both bended down again to collect my books, but someone else were quicker.

- Here's your books, Jonathan said while handing them over.

- Thank you, I said while my face turned red.

- Sure, no problem, he said with a smile on his face.

- Oh, and I'm Jonathan by the way, he added.

- I'm Julia, I told him, my face flaming hot.

- The new girl, he nodded, and we started walking towards the parking lot.

- Jonathan! Get over here! A blonde girl that I regonized as Rosalie all of a sudden yelled, waving at Jonathan.

- It was nice meeting you, Julia. I gotta go now but I'll see you around, right? he said, looking slightly annoyed.

- Sure. Bye, Jonathan, I said, still blushing. When I got to my car, I quickly got in and rested my head against the steering wheel. I got thios feeling that it was something weird about the Cullens, I just couldn't figure out what it was.


	3. It's a date

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight - it's a tragedy lol**

**Please rate&review - you have no idea how much that would mean to me!**

**Chapter 3**

- That would be 2.49$, I said with a strained smile as I handed over the young girls coffee.

- Thank you, she smiled and paid for her's and her friends steaming hot cups of coffee.

I sat down exhausted behind the desk. After standing, smiling and running around with coffee the last two hours I was so tired. Though Lissy had told me I didn't have to get a job - she would pay everything for me - I wanted to have something to do every afternoon, and it also reminded me of my own job back in Orlando.

- Julia? Do you work here? A familiar voice made me look up. At the counter, Renesmee, Jacob and Jonathan stood; Renesmee eagerly waving at me, Jacob with a neutral expression and Jonathan with a little smile.

- Yeah, what are you guys doing here? I said and stood up. Me and Renesmee had become friends after weeks of talking during our English lesson, though I still were a little bit scared of her muscular boyfriend.

- Uhm, buying coffee? Jonathan said with a wide smile. I blushed, as usuall. Me and Jonathan, we were... yeah, what were we? We had been flirting for weeks, but never really talked. Oh, he was so hot...

- So, what would you like?

- I'll have a Caffe Mocha, and Jacob wants an Espresso, right? Renesmee said, looking at Jacob.

- You got it, Jacob said, smiling at Renesmee.

- I'll have a... Caffe Latte, Jonathan said, sending a flirty smile in my direction. I blushed - again - and started preparing their coffee.

- Won't you join us? Jonathan asked when I left the cups by their table. I squinted at my boss Jerry, and he nodded. I sat down besides Jonathan, who seemed happy over my presence.

- So, how are Lissy? Renesmee asked me with a contentedly smile on her face.

- She's great. She has finally started dating again! Honestly, if she hadn't gotten over that guy John by now, I would have no choice but to find somewhere else to live.

- She's dating again? Who's the guy? Rensmee leaned towards me with an intrested expression on her face. She had never met Lissy, but I had told her so much about her that she pretty much knew her.

- It's some guy from work, Eric-something. He's a bit older than her but they seem to get along just fine.

- How many times have they gone out?

- Three times, four on this friday.

- Isn't it boring to be alone every friday night, when Lissys out? Renesmee asked me.

- Yeah I guess so...

- Maybe we could hang out? Jonathan all of a sudden asked. My heart skipped a beat. Did he just say what I think he did? Renesmee watched me with a little smug smile.

- Yeah, sure. That would be fun, I said, frozen on my place. Oh my god! This is too good to be true!

- Maybe we can catch a movie? I've heard that the new one with Angelina Jolie is great.

- Ehm, sure, I said, feeling like dancing around in the small coffee-shop like a maniac.

- Then I'll pick you up around seven?

- Sure, I said smiling. He smiled back at me, before Jacobs cellphone started ringing.

- It's Jake. Alright. Okay, we're on our way. See you soon, he said into the phone, then he hang up.

- It was Bella. We gotta go, he said, exchanging a worried look with Renesmee. She put her hand by his neck, and he nodded. What was that about?

- Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Julia. Bye, Jonathan said, and before I could understand what just happened, they were outside the door. That was weird...


	4. At the cinema

**Disclaimer - Obviosly, my name is not Stephenie Meyer, and I therefor don't own Twilight - and face it guys; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, duuh **

**I am very thankfull for any reviews, they keep me motivated**

**Chapter four:**

- Lissy? Have you seen my black skirt? I yelled as I ran into my room with a towel wrapped around me, and started to rip out random clothes from my closet.

- Jeez, take it easy girl. Why are you so stressed about this date anyway? Lissy asked while sitting down on my bed.

- Because the guy's totally gourgeus, duuh, I joked.

- I bet he is. Oh, I remember when I was in your age... Lissy said with a dreaming expression on her face.

- Hello? We ain't got time for flashbacks now! So, have you seen my skirt?

- Yes, it's right here, she said and pulled it out from under my bed.

- How the hell did it get there? I said skeptical while I put on a white top and the skirt.

- Ehm... last week, when me and Eric went bowling, I had nothing to wear, so I lend something from your closet, and the skirt... flew out and got under your bed. All by itself. I swear, it was like magic...

I rolled my eyes, and went to the mirror to put on mascara and eyeliner, while Lissy was going off about this Eric-guy, but I didn't really listen. Something about that he came from this small town, Forks, and he was taking her there tonight. She wasn't too exited about it, though. Her monologue was all of a sudden interrupted by the door bell. We looked at each other and said in chourus:

- I'll get it!

We raced towards the door, but thanks to my youth I was the one who opened the door.

- Hi! I said, smiling towards a confused Jonathan; who's confusion might have something to do with the fact that I almost smashed him with the door, or that I held a mascara in my hand, or possibly it was because Lissy practically ran into him when I opened the door.

- Ehm, sorry... I said, blushing.

- This is my aunt Lissy, Lissy, this is Jonathan Cullen, I said while handing over the mascara to Lissy.

- Nice to meet you, Lissy. I've heard so much about you, Jonathan said polite, with an amused glint in his eyes.

- Nice to meet you too. Julia hasn't talked about anything else for this whole... Lissy said with a big smile, but then I interruped her. Traitor.

- Yes, now we gotta get going I guess **(AN - there's a whole lot of g's in that sentence xD)**, I said, practically pushing Jonathan out the door. When we got into his car, I gave Lissy the evil eye, thinking she would have to pay for this later.

- Well, your aunt seems nice, Jonathan said, looking amused.

- Yeah, she's like a sister to me, I nodded and leaned backwards in the comfortable, leather-covered seat. He sure had a nice car.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the cinema, and we got out of the car.

- So, what are the rest of your family doing tonight? I asked Jonathan.

- Well, Nessie and Jake went to visit some friends in La Push, Jasper and Alice is in Seattle this weekend - Alice wanted to shop so she forced Jasper to come with her. He rolled his eyes at this before he continued.

- Rosalie would probably had come to, but she and Em wanted to stay home this weekend, and I think I know why. For some reason, this seamed to annoy his very much, and I was just about to change subject when he continued.

- Bella and Edward went to some restaurant, and Esme and Carlisle are at home. And I'm with you, he said and his eyes were filled with happiness and warmth, and felt happier than I ever had before.

I didn't realize we were already in front of the cinema untill Jonathan opened the door and gestured me to go inside. We bought popcorn and some jellybears - my favorite - before we went to our places.

The movie was probably good, but I didn't really pay attention to it. All I could think about was the fact that me and Jonathan was sitting right next to each other in a dark room, and I caught myself squinting at him every other minute, and it made me happy to notice that he did the same. At one point, when our eyes met, I could have sworn he was about to kiss me, but then some movement behind us caught his eye and the moment was gone.

Afterwards, he drowe me home to an empty house. Lissy weren't home from her date yet. Jonathan followed me to the door, so I kissed him goodbye and thanked him for a wonderful evening. When I got inside, I just had to dance around for a moment. This was certanly the best night of my life!

**I will be out of town for a couple of days now, so I probably wont be able to update. But I'll write, and update when I get back (in less than a week). Make my day and review!**


	5. Arguing

**Disclaimer - The Twilight saga does not belong to me - just like it did in the last chapter. Funny, eh? **

**Chapter 5:**

**Jonathan's POV**

I smiled to myself all the way home, thinking about the date with Julia. It had all gone so well, I mean she kissed me goodnight! It had all been great... except for one thing.

- Mother? I said, trying to keep calm, as I entered the living room. Though I spoke pretty quietly, I knew that if she were in the house, or near it, she would hear me.

-Yes my son, mother said, sounding way too innocence, her voice coming from upstairs.

- May I have a word with you? I requested, and she ran down the stairs, faster than a lightening.

- What's up? she asked, with my dad's arms around her. I wasn't sure if he was protecting her - or me - or just doing it because he was used to it.

- Why the hell did you spy on me? I all of a sudden yelled, and in a second Carlisle stood beside me, with Esme by his side.

- Well why did you go on that stupid date in the first place? mom yelled back at me, looking really pissed. It was like my words released her rage, and now I was in big trouble. Not that I cared, I was still upset about her following me and Julia to the cinema. Dad held her tighter.

- Rose, calm down, Esme said in her quiet, soft voice, but mom ignored her.

- We've went over this a million times! If you'll get involved with someone, you're only going to get hurt. You will be human for what, like a few months. If you see this Julia girl again, you will just hurt her. What are you going to do, date her and then break her heart in time for your birthday?

- Mom, it's my life. You can't decide for me! I happen love "this Julia girl"! Wait, did I just say I loved her?

- You don't love her! You've known her for a couple of weeks. Let's end this while you're just crushing on her!

- You don't get it do you? It's too late now! I. Am. In. Love. With. Julia, I said, and while saying it, I knew it was true. One hunded procent true. It's weird, how arguing with mom could make me realize the truth. Not that I knew how to make this work, but of course I wouldn't show that to my mom.

- Your the one who doesn't get it! You've chosen what you want to do with your life. Unless you want to stay human - which I really recommend you to - you can't date her.

Ever since I decided that I wanted to become a vampire, my mom had tried to talk me out of it, littarly begging me to stay human. No way.

- I am your mom, and even though it might not seem like it now, I'm just protecting you. I know what's best for you.

- You don't know anything. You're not even my real mom, I yelled at her face, but I instantly regreted my words.

Everyone stared at me; Carlisle shocked, Esme worried and dad just looked at me in disbelief, while slowly shaking his head. Mum seemed totally heartbroken, and all of a sudden she turned around and ran out the door, into the woods, with dad following her. It had only been a few seconds. I sighed and sat down in the couch. Esme and Carlisle sat down besides me.

- I didn't mean... I was just so mad at her, I said, afraid to look up.

- It's alright, we know you didn't mean it, so do Rosalie. She's just a little upset, Carlisle said, trying to make me feel better.

- You know, I wasn't lying. I love Julia. Like, from the second I saw her... I just knew we belonged. I know it's early, but I... I need to be with her, I said, and Esme put her arms around me.

- That's wonderful, she said, sounding so happy for me I just wanted to cry.

- Rosalie will come to her senses. If you love her, you shouldn't let your mom get in the way, Carlisle told me.

I nodded, but I knew that when my mother wanted something, it ain't the easiest thing to stop her. But I had to try. I wouldn't give up Julia.

**I hope you liked this chapter, what I wanted to do was to show how Rosalie felt about Julia, and of course tell you that Jonathan wants to become a vampire. Please review!**


	6. Lunch

**Disclaimer – Since I haven't changed my name into Stephenie Meyer lately, I still not own the Twilight saga, and all its characters. ****But I do own Jonathan and Julia, thank god.**

**Chapter six**

**Julia's POV**

While walking towards the cafeteria the Monday after, I wondered to myself if something would be different. Should I sit down by the Cullens? I shuddered at the very thought of it. The glances the beauty named Rosalie sent me sometimes were enough for me to stay away from her. It turned out that my concern had been unnecessary, when I walked into the cafeteria, Jonathan waved at me, sitting without his siblings. My heart skipped a beat as he fired his breathtaking smile towards me. I glanced at the rest of the Cullens, sitting by their usual table. Rosalie stared back at me, looking furious. I quickly turned my gaze against Jonathan again. A tray with two slices of pizza and two cans of soda was waiting on his table. It was obvious that he wanted me to sit with him. I blushed and started to walk towards him, ignoring the people staring at me as they realized where I was heading.

Would you care to join me for lunch today? Jonathan asked when I reached the table. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded and sat down in front of him.

I bought you some food, he told me, and gestured against the tray.

That was nice of you, I said and tried to keep my voice from shivering.

Sure, no problem. So how was your weekend? he asked, while opening his can.

It was good, me and Lissy went shopping. Lissy loves shopping, and she bought plenty of things. I didn't get anything though, I told him while smiling at the memory of me and Lissy walking down the streets; Lissy with her arms full of shopping bags, and me holding her purse so she wouldn't drop it.

That sounds nice, he smiled at me. When I was able to speak again, I asked how his weekend had been.

It was okay. Me and Renesmee had a movie marathon Saturday, and I was in Seattle Sunday with her and Jake.

While he was talking, I suddenly noticed that the rest of the Cullens were staring at us, with mixed expressions: Bella and Edward were both calm, but still vigilant. Alice was smiling, but Jasper seemed worried, and so did Jacob, and Renesmee had a big, smug smile on her face. Emmett was worried like Jacob and Jasper was, and Rosalie was… still furious, and displeased. The phrase "If looks could kill" went suddenly through my head, and I quickly looked away. Then Jonathan caught my eye by turning around to look at his family. I shuddered when I thought about Rosalie's face. I didn't get it; why did she seem to hate me that much?

Sorry about Rose. She's a bit weird, Jonathan all of a sudden said, trying to bring me up from my confusing thoughts.

That's alright, I told him in my best casual voice. I'm sure I didn't convince him, but he dropped the subject.

So, what are you doing after school today? he asked.

Uhm, I don't know. Haven't planned anything, I said while smiling a half-hearted smile, trying to get rid of my disturbing thoughts about Jonathans older sister, who were still staring at me with her eyes filled with hate.

Maybe we could hang out? I've heard that it will be sunny later so maybe we could head down to the beach? Jonathan asked, and I finally forgot about Rosalie, for a moment.

That would be awesome, I said while smiling at him, and he smiled back at me.

Aren't you going to eat your pizza? Jonathan all of a sudden asked me, pointing at the untouched plate in front of me. I blushed. While eating, I thought about how lucky I was. He had asked me out – again! I smiled to myself.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as possible, hopefully I will get the chance tomorrow. Please review!**


	7. We need to talk

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything except for my own invented characters, such as Jonathan and Julia, period. Wasn't that a nice disclaimer? I mean I even got to keep J&J! **

**Chapter seven**

- Whoa, why the rush? Lissy asked when I ran past her and up the stairs.

- I gotta hurry, Jonathan's picking me up in like, half and hour, I shouted, already ripping out clothes.

- You're going out again? Lissy asked, now standing in my room. I nodded as I tried to decide whether to go with my green bikini or the black one.

- So where are you kids going? she asked, sitting down on my bed.

- We're heading to the beach. He said that there will be sunny this afternoon.

- Do you really think so? I mean it has been cloudy all day.

- Well I trust him. Alright, which bikini should I wear? I asked her as I held up both. Lissy was awesome for clothing advise, she loved everything about fashion and shopping. Not that I didn't find it fun sometimes, but my whole world didn't revolve around if unlike a certain aunt who even worked with it; Lissy was a designer, and had her own boutique.

- The green one looks great on you. It matches your eyes, she pointed out.

- Okay, thanks, I said, putting on the bikini.

- What more will you wear? Oh can I pick out an outfit for you? Lissy said while heading over to my closet. It didn't matter what my answer would be like, she would do it anyway.

- Whatever, I said, rolling my eyes.

- Wear... this, she said while throwing me a white blouse and a short jeansskirt, which I immediately put on.

- Should I do your hair? she asked while I started to put on waterproof mascara.

- Sure.

She began to braid my hair with a smile on her face. Lissy was much like a mother to me, much more than the one dropping me of at my aunt's house so she could travel the world, not caring I wasn't with her. I sighed. I didn't get the fact that they had the same parents, they were nothing like each other. Lissy was caring, loving and nice to me, though she sometimes seemed more like a sister to me than my aunt. My real mom, Veronica, was sloppy and didn't seem to have much time for me, and my dad was just the same. I was much happier here that I ever was back in Orlando.

- So, you're done, Lissy said and brought me back from my thoughts. As I glanced at the clock, I realized the time had flewn away, Jonathan would pick my up any minute now. As I thought that, the doorbell suddenly rang, announcing my time for getting ready was up. Luckily, I was done.

- How do I look? I asked, and got an approving nod as I hurried down, and opened the front door. Jonathan was leaning against the wall on my right side, looking stunning as always.

- Ready to go? he asked with a smile. I blushed and nodded before yelled to Lissy, who hadn't came down yet, that we were leaving, then I put on my sandals before we went outside. We took the car, but it wasn't a long ride before we got to the beach. Of course, Jonathan had been right. It was sunny, and the air was hot, well: nothing compared to Orlando's heat, but for Port Angeles it was okay. We dropped our things at the beach before we ran out in the water.

After a refreshing swim, we went to lay on our towels, enjoying the sun.

We chatted at bit, but mostly we were quiet. It surprised me, how short time it had taken before we both could feel comfortable around each other. When we put on our clothes later, when the sun had started to set, Jonathan gave me this weird look, like he was worried, and undecied. After we got into his car, he sighed and told me we had to talk, sounding serious.

Oh no. This can't be good.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys, but I will try to update as soon as possible. It might take some time before I have the time, though. Please review, I know people are reading this so can't you please press the "review" buttom and write a short sentence. I love constructive critisism, it helps me get better. So please, make my day and review!**


	8. Breaking up

**Disclaimer - Well, the world is still totally unfair and therefor I do not own Twilight - yet ;)**

**For this chapter, I will write in both Jonathan's POV and Julias's, too. **

**Chapter eight **

**Jonathan's POV**

_After we got into his car, he sighed and told me we had to talk, sounding serious._

_Oh no. This can't be good._

- I can't... keep seeing you anymore. You see, my life is very complicated at this point... I told Julia, though it broke my heart. But I had to do it, after what Edward told me earlier.

- What do you mean by complicated? Julia demanded to know. I wish I could tell her. I wish I could be with her.

- I can't tell you, I said and dropped my eyes. I didn't want her to see how close I was to tears.

- Jonathan, please... she begged. It hurted so bad inside me hearing her broken voice.

- I'm not good for you, Julia, I told her, trying to keep my voice steady. I still didn't look her in the eyes, afraid to see how much pain I caused her.

- Yes you are! Jonathan I love you, please don't do this! she cried. I started the car. Through my pain, I felt a glipse of happiness; she loved me! She wanted to be with me! But it died fast: it would only cause her, and me, more pain.

- I have no choice, but I want you to know I love you too Julia, I said while driving out of the parking lot, keeping my eyes on the road. A few minutes later, she said:

- Then why..?

- Goodbye, Julia. I love you, I told her while stopping in front of her house. When I turned my head to get one last look at her, I saw her closer that I'd expected. Before I could stop her; if I _wanted_ to stop her, she kissed me. It was a short but passionate kiss that made me see fireworks inside my head; the kind of kiss you hear about in books and see in movies, but you never experience for real. Though it was harder than anything I've done in my whole life, I was the one who stopped it.

- Goodbye, I whispered with tears in my eyes. She got out of the car, and I drove away, leaving her on the sidewalk.

**Julia's POV**

I couldn't eat. I didn't want to sleep. Talking to Lissy was too much. All I did was lying on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling. The pain was overwhealming, consuming everyone of my thoughts. It was worse than I would have ever imagined. It surprised me. I didn't even know him that well. But I did love him, with every cell in my body.

- Julia? You've gotta talk to me. What happened? Did he hurt you? Lissy's worried voice broke through my thoughts. I shook my head. She stared at me for a few minutes before leaving my room; leaving me with my sorrow.

I must have fell asleep sometime during the evening, when I woke up it was dark outside, and I was covered by a blanket. My brain worked well enough to state that Lissy must have put it there. I turned around to check what time it was. 2.05 AM.

I didn't get it. He had told me he loved me. Then why did he leave me? And what did he mean by complicated? Did he mean something about his family? Or was it just an excuse to get rid of me? The pain overpowered me again.

A couple of hours later, Lissy woke me up. I must have fallen asleep again. She told me that she had called school and said I was ill, and that she had to leave for work.

- Will you be okay? she asked me, her eyes full of worry. I nodded, and she left my room with one last glance over her shoulder. I was lying. I wouldn't be okay.

**Jonathan's POV**

- Jonathan, honey? Would you like anything to eat? Esme asked me with her soft, low voice. The others had already left, with worried glances at me. I shook my head. Esme sat down besides me with a deeply concerned expression on her face.

- Are you sure you did the right thing? If this hurts you so much, how could it be right? she asked me.

- She can't know our secret. Besides that, knowing about us at this point could put her in danger, I told her, closing my eyes.

- Well, I guess you're right. But honey... what if you didn't have to change? What if you could stay human? And be with her? Esme said, her words coming out fast. She smiled at her plan. I could tell that she wanted it very bad; to put me in savety for the fight, and allow me to be with Julia. Even thinking her name hurt me.

- No. I want to stay with you guys. I will stand by your side when they come for us. I won't run, I said firmly. Esme sighed and got up.

- Did mom put you up to this? I asked, before she could leave the room.

She hestitaded for a moment, before she nodded.

- I didn't think she wanted me to be with Julia? I said, making it sound like a question.

- She doesn't like it but... she is your mother, in every way that counts, and she hates seeing you like this, Esme said, looking sad. I nodded, before lying down, allowing the pain to overwhealm me again.

**First, thank you for your awesome reviews! Keep it coming! I hope you liked this chapter, only writing it made me sad. I'll update soon, I promise.**


	9. Surrender

**Disclaimer - Hey, here's some news for you: I don't own Twilight! Even though I'm totally awesome I don't. It's a tough world...**

**Now, for this chapter I've tried to write from Renesmee's POV. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chapter nine**

**Renesmee's POV**

- I still don't get it, I stated as we sat down by our regular table. Mom sighed, and said:

- You _know _it would be dangerous for Julia to know.

- But why can't he just stick to the plan Esme and Rosalie came up with? I complained. Neither of us wanted Jonathan to change, and I really needed Julia to be happy again.

- It's his choise, dad said patiently. We all sighed. Jonathan was still home from school, but we knew Julia would be here today; Alice told us.

- We're still shopping Saturday? the short pixie-like vampire asked me with a smile. She sat next to me, with Jasper on her other side. Rose wasn't here today, she had taken the day off to take care of Jonathan. Emmett was here, though, sitting next to Jasper. On my other side was Jake, playing with a strand of my bronze hair. I was so lucky to have him. My mom and dad weren't happy about it and I've never understood why. It was a mystery to me.

Suddenly, my thoughts were intrerrupted by Alice, who whispered:

- She's coming now!

Dad nodded, and a second later the doors opened and she came inside.

She looked worse than we thought. She wore a dead expression, and her eyes looked red and swollen, like she had been crying. There was something about the way she walked that made her look fragile and weak, and though she must have tried to hide it, she glanced at our table, probably searching for our missing "brother". It hurted me to see her like this, and I got up from my chair, and went to leave my tray, with Jake following me. When i passed her, I could swear I'd seen a lonely tear on her cheek, but I wasn't sure - she quickly turned her face to hide it from me. I sighed.

I was looking forward to English, though a part of me wanted to ditch so that I didn't have to see her. It hurted me to see the girl I once hoped would join our family so sad. _Renesmee Cullen, don't you dare be such a coward _I thought to myself as I headed towards the classroom. _Maybe she would ditch_. As I opened the door, I recognized Julias unusuall red haircolor the first thing I did. _Damn it, she's here. _I sat down besides her. She didn't even seem to notice me.

- Hello Julia, I said, trying to sound normal. She turned to face me, and nodded once as an answer.

- How have you been doing? I asked.

- I'm fine, she muttured. She wasn't a good liar.

- So, how is... he? she asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

- He's not that good, really. He hasn't been doing anything since... well you know, I told her.

- Nessie, why...?

- Ms Snow and Ms Cullen, may I have your full attention please? Mr. Verner asked sarcastic. I'd neven been more grateful to that man, stopping Julia from asking the question which I couln't tell her the answer: Why did he _have to _break up with her?

- That's it, I said firmly as I entered Jonathan's bedroom later that afternoon.

- What is it? he asked with a puzzled look on his face. He was lying on his bed - as usual - and staring at me like I was crazy.

- You're telling Julia or I will, I said, while the rest of our family came in.

- Why would I? he asked while closing his eyes.

- You wasn't there today. You didn't see her. Jonathan, she is _suffering_! You've gotta fix this! I pleaded.

- She will heal, he said quietly.

- You can't be sure about that. And anyway, how about you? Will _you_ heal? Rose asked, sounding worried. Jonathan shrugged.

- This is not good for either of you, grandma said, sounding sad. Dad went to sit next to Jonathan.

- I don't think she will be okay, and neither will you. I don't think you have a choice, he said. Jonathan looked him in his eyes, searching for something. He seemed to find it.

- Alright. I guess I'll call her then, he sighed and got up. _Yaay it worked! _I sang inside my head, and given by the rest of my my familymembers expressions - well except from Jonathan - they did the same thing.

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me write :D Sorry for the short delay, I was kidn of busy for some days. I'll update ASAP, promise 3**


	10. What are they, then?

**Disclaimer - I could cry a river and Twilight would still not be mine... Unrequited love sucks. **

**Thank you guys for our reviews, you're the best! Keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming ;)**

**Chapter ten**

- I can't believe you've got the guts to call her now, after everything she's been through! Yeah, you get to talk to her, but I swear I'll kill you if... Alright.

Lissy's voice came from downstairs, followed by her footsteps as she walked up the stairs. I sat up straight on my bed when she opened my door, with the phone in her hand.

- It's Jonathan, she said shortly. I froze on place. What could he possibly want me? I couldn't let my hopes build up, just so he could break them like he had before. She handed me the phone, and I emidiatly put if to my ear, eager to hear his voice. Lissy was still standing by the door, looking upset. I gestured her to get the hell out of there, and she rolled her eyes before leaving me alone.

- Hello? I whispered.

- It's me. I regonized his voice instantly, and the feelings surged inside me, a mix of joy and sorrow.

- Can we talk? he continued. It was quiet for a moment. What did he mean?

- Ehm, sure. About what? I asked, confused.

- I... made the wrong decicion leaving you. Maybe we could talk and start things over? he said, and I was overwhealmed for a moment, unable to talk. He made a mistake! He wanted me back! I smiled my biggest smile into the phone; forgetting he was waiting for an answer.

- Julia? If you can't... I mean, if you can't forgive me... he said sounding sad, but I interrupted him.

- Of course we can talk, I smiled. I thought I heard him sigh, but I wasn't quite sure.

- Bye Julia, I'm leaving for work now, Lissy shouted, her words followed by the sound of the door, closing. A sudden thought hit me.

- Maybe you could come over? Lissy just left for work, I said. Jonathan hesitated, but then agreed. My smile went wider. He was coming over!

- So? I said, encouraging him to begin. He sat in front of me on my bed, and now I was eager to him to start talking. After exchanging all the polite phrases, the atmosphere in the room had changed.

- I understand if you don't want to... forgive me, but I am truly sorry I've hurted you. I didn't understand... It was so early... he said, his voice low at the end.

- What was early? I asked, curious. I didn't get that part.

- Us. I mean, we have known each other for only some weeks, and been on two dates. I guess our feelings were deeper than I understood, he said, while looking at me with a tormented glance.

- I guess they were, I mumbled, turning my gaze towards my hands instead, unable to look at him.

- How would you feel about us... starting over? he asked with a sudden, intense tone that made me look up and meet his gaze. His blue eyes were just as intense as his tone. I blinked, dazzled.

- Uhm... sure, I said. _Very intelligent answer, Julia_.

- Really? A smile played in the corner of his lips. I nodded.

He leaned forward, and put his arms around me. I sighed happily, and breathed in the smell that was one hundred procent Jonathan.

- I love you, he whispered in my ear. I smiled, and held him tighter. We sat like that for some minutes, before he let go, and looked at me with a peaceful smile.

- Though I am not sure you will... want to be with me, after hearing what I have to say, he said, serious. The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a worried expression.

- What is it?

- My family, they aren't exacly... normal, he began. I nodded. That much I had figured out on my own.

- What are they, then? I wanted to know, curious and terrifyed at the same time. My intunition told me it wasn't good. Jonathan hesitated.

- They are... he dropped his eyes and suddenly became very intrested in his nails.

- Vampires.

**Oooh cliffhanger! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Lots of love to my readers!**


	11. Vampires

**Disclaimer - Well to state the obvious, I don't own Twilight, duuh**

**Oh, and thanks for all reviews! I love em :D **

**Chapter eleven**

_- They are... he dropped his eyes and suddenly became very intrested in his nails._

_- Vampires._

I was frozen on my place, unable to speak as my mind went through the impossibility he just said. Vampires. _Vampires._ He had to be kidding me. I thought it over for a minute. If they were... vampires... how could they go to school? I mean, shouldn't they like... sleep in their coffins? I hadn't much experience about vampires, and wasn't an expert. But I did know they drink humans blood, so how could they live so close to Jonathan in that case? Jonathan. _My Jonathan. _The thought of him, risking his life, made me shudder. I looked at him, and spoke.

- Are you serious? He nodded. I inhaled, trying to stay calm. Vampires, he said?

- Like, real vampires? They drink blood? I asked him. He hesitated.

- Yes, but not the kind you're thinking of. They survive on the blood of animals, he said slowly, looking me straight in my eyes. Well that's a relieve.

- How could they like, be at school in days? Aren't they like sleeping in coffins? I was still shocked as hell, but when it was clear that they weren't intending on draining my loved Jonathans blood out I was pretty much... okay with it? I mean I knew they were something special about them, it weren't that shocking really.

Jonathan surprised me with laughing out loud.

- If I got a penny for every time I heard that, he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

- No, that's just a myth, he told me after calming down.

- Actually, they don't sleep at all, he then told me. I inhaled sharply. That was unexpected.

- Did I scare you? he then asked, suddenly perfecly serious.

- No, it's just... a little new, I assured him.

- So, your _whole family _is _vampires_? I tried to sum it up, but then he hesitated and told me:

- Ehm... not my_ whole _family actually. I stared at him in shock, and he continued.

- Jacob is sort of an... werewolf. Well, really he is a shapeshifter, he said. I stared at him in horror.

- So when it's a full moon Nessie's boyfriend's a _wolf? _

- Ehm, no. He's a shapeshifter as I said, and he's only a wolf when he wants to, or when he's too angry to controll himself, he corrected me. I calmed down. It didn't sound as bad as what I had imagined in my head.

- So, there's nine vampires, one wolf and one human in the Cullen family? My second try to sum it up, but of course I was wrong.

- Nessie isn't really a vampire, either, Jonathan said, carefully.

- What is she then? A yeti? I said while trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Jonathan laughed at my joke.

- No, that would have been a lot of fun, but no. Actually, she's a half-vampire, he said. I noticed he seemed more comfortable around me now, having no secrets to keep.

- A _half_-vampire? How is that even possible? I said, and I was surprised to find that I was curious. This was a bit fun, despite that fact that I just found out my boyfriends family was made up by monsters. No, not monsters, I didn't really think that.

- Her mother carried her while being human. She almost died when she gave birth to Nessie, but her husband changed her into a vampire in time.

- Was her husband a vampire? I asked, interested in Nessie's story.

- He sure was, Jonathan said with a smile.

- So, her parents died, right? How did that happend?

- Who said anything about her parents died? They are still with her, he assured me with a confused expression.

- Nessie told me her parents died, and that she was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, I said in confusion.

- Ah, but that's just the story we tell to keep people away. Nessie's parents are Edward and Bella, he told me.

- Oh. Suddenly I understood why they did look so much alike. Happy for Nessie, I thought before I changed the subject to more urgent things.

- So if they are vampires, well the most of them, how can you live so close to them?

- They are not monsters. After years of training, they don't have any problems with being around humans. Maybe if would be good for you if we visited? he asked with a thoughtfull expression. I nodded, anxios to meet his family. They sure seemed interesting.

**Alright, hoped this chapter lived up to any expectations you might had :P I am super thankful to any reviews! Again, lots of love to my readers.**


	12. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer - Well I obviously don't own Twilight, I think the fact that I'm writing a **_**fanficion**_** makes that clear enough for you ;)**

**Please keep reviewing! I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter, make my day and press the review button. **

**Chapter twelve**

While Jonathan drove, I couldn't help to feel a bit nervous. After all - meeting your boyfriends family would be tough enough without them being vampires. I think it's okay for me to say that I didn't see this coming, but after all; it wasn't entierly out of the blue, I'd known there were something odd about them from the very beginning. But the thought of Nessie, the best friend I'd ever had - apart from my aunt - wasn't even human hit me the hardest. _Just my luck. _At least I knew Jonathan wasn't a mysterious, mytical being. Wait - he wasn't, right?

- Uhm, Jonathan? I called on his attention. We were a few miles out of town now. He turned to look at me, taking his eyes off the road.

- You are human, right? I asked, nervous. To my big surprise, he started laughing. Though his hysterical laughter, he managed to nod. I muttered something about _I take that as a yes _under my breath, before I got worried about him crashing the car.

- Keep your eyes on the road, I said a bit louder. He turned his gaze forward instead, still grinning.

- So if you're not a vampire, how did you... become a part of their family? I asked, curious about his past.

- I got adopted, he said and I was just about to start asking him questions when he interrupted me by pulling over in front of a big, white house. I gasped, taking in the scene in front of me. The house was really huge, located in the middle of the forest outside Port Angeles. It looked modern, with big windows and a low, black roof. I counted to four - four! - floors. It was amazing.

- Do you like it? We wanted something more modern this time, and Esme decorated it, he told me while we started walking towards the front door.

- It's beautiful, I smiled.

When we got to the door, Jonathan glanced at me before pushing down the handle. I inhaled deeply before we got in.

Of course, the inside was just as inpressing as the outside. The entire room went in black, white and green, and was very light and open. Jonathan gestured me to follow him, as he went inside. I froze on my place when I saw the whole Cullen family, sitting on the sofa. They must have been expecting us. I reconized everyone except from a beautiful woman with hair in a light, caramel color, and a blonde man standing by the and Esme, I guessed. Carlisle was the one who spoke.

- Welcome Julia, he said with a pleasant voice. He smiled friendly at me. I smiled back.

- Thank you, I said, and noticed Nessie in the back, eagerly waving at me. I smiled at her.

- We've heard so much about you, Esme smiled, and I knew I would like her. It was like she was radiating love, and her smile was whole-hearted. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward smiling towards Jonathan. He looked pleased.

- How much did Jonathan tell you about... us? Carlisle asked, suddenly with a serious tone.

- I told her pretty my the basics, Jonathan said, not taking his eyes from me. Edward nodded, exchanging a glance with Carlisle. What was that about?

- This all must be very new to you. You're handling it surprisingly well, Edward said, and some of his siblings nodded, smiling at me. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but I smiled at him. His parter, Bella, spoke up.

- Yes, Edward is right. She hesitated before adding:

- You remind me of myself. I smiled at her, curious about her past. She's Nessie's mom, I suddenly remembered. Wow, her story must be good.

- Do you want to see my room? Jonathan asked, and I understood that he wanted me to have a chance to ask the questions that he surely must have senced. I nodded, and he took my hand as we walked upstairs. We walked to the third floor, before the stopped outside a white door. He looked at me for a moment before opening the door.

His bedroom was modern, like the livingroom, yet it was nothing like I would have imagined. A large bookshelf occipied oen of the walls, filled with books. The rooms colors went in white, light blue and silver, and a big bed filled with cusions occupied most of the room. The room was very light, and clean, though stacks of books were lying on his desk, along with a computer.

- You like to read, huh? I asked with a bit sarcasm in my voice. He snickered and went in. I followed him, and sat down on the bed, ready to start asking him questions. He could sence that and snickered again.

- You said you were adopted? Who adopted you, and what happend with your parents? When did you find out they were vampires, and... The words came out like a river, before he stopped me, holding up his hand.

- One question at a time, miss Snow, he smiled. I just looked at him, waiting for him to start.

- Alright, I'll tell you my story, but only if you tell me yours when I'm done, he said, and I nodded.

- Well, my parents died when I was about six years old, in an accident. I had nobody who could take care of me, and no siblings. So I moved into an orphan. When I was seven years old, mom and dad - I mean Rose and Em came to see me. They wanted to adopt me. Of course I was thrilled, they were so nice to me. I grew up as a Cullen, and when I was nine, my new parents told me what they were, and they also said I could never tell a soul about their secret. I promised I wouldn't, and stayed with them. It bugges me that I'm almost their age at this point, so I... he stopped, looking bothered. I was so capted by his story I didn't realize it at first.

- So what did you do? I asked, encouraging him to continue, though my intuition told me it was bad.

- I decided to become like them, he whispered. I gasped.

- You decided _what_? I yelled, shocked that he would want to... Become a...

- Julia, you must understand, I belong with them! They are my family! he tried to reason with me, but I was too mad at him, for making such a decicion. He would leave me? He would become a _vampire_? He wouldn't be Jonathan anymore.

- When? I snapped at him.

- When I turn eighteen, he whispered.

- And when is that?

- In two months, he said without looking at me. Suddenly my rage was gone, replaced by ice. He was leaving me in two months. He didn't want to be with me. I had two months. I got up.

- Julia? Where are you going? Julia please stay! He begged as I walked towards the door, but I didn't care. This was all a mistake.

**I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry about the delay. I'll update as soon as possible, but please review. Again, lots of love to my readers!**


	13. Falling

**Disclaimer - Here's a little game for you! You take everything you recognize from Twilight suchs as characters, and put it in a box. That is SM's stuff. The rest belongs to me :) Life isn't really fair don't you think?**

**Thank you -Ivashkov for being such an awesome reviewer! I'm hoping for even more reviews for this chaper. Hope u like it !**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Rosalie's POV**

- Really guys; we shouldn't be listening, Nessie complained but we ignored her. Eavesdropping on Julia and Jonathan was too much fun.

_- You like to read, huh? _Julia asked him. I rolled my eyes. Obviously. Jonathan snickered and I heard them sitting down on his bed. _Remember Rose, this could lead to something good. She could save want this. _Despite my reasons not to be annoyed, or mad, at this girl, sitting on my little sons bed, I was furious. Jasper shot me a worried glance before a wave of calmness came over me.

_- You said you were adopted? Who adopted you, and what happend with your parents? When did you find out they were vampires, and... _I sighed. Of course she would want to know about his past. Edward glanced quickly at me in confusion. _I can tell she loves him, despite my own feelings about this... relationship? I'm not as mean as you think._ I thought. He shrugged. Well that was insulting. Edward grinned, before turning his attention back to the conversation upstairs.

_- One question at a time, miss Snow. _Bella laughed under her breath, causing several people to look at her, confused by her amusement. I was one of them. She smiled.

- She reminds me of my myself.

_- Alright, I'll tell you my story, but only if you tell me yours when I'm done. _I rolled my eyes. His story would definately be more interesting than hers. Edward glared at me. _I didn't say I have to like her._

_- Well, my parents died when I was about six years old, in an accident. I had nobody who could take care of me, and no siblings. So I moved into an orphan. When I was seven years old, mom and dad - I mean Rose and Em came to see me. They wanted to adopt me. Of course I was thrilled, they were so nice to me. I grew up as a Cullen, and when I was nine, my new parents told me what they were, and they also said I could never tell a soul about their secret. I promised I wouldn't, and stayed with them. It bugges me that I'm almost their age at this point, so I... _We all froze. We knew what was coming. I caught myself wondering how she would react to him becoming immortal. Not that her thoughts really mattered. Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts. I hissed. _Stay out of my head._

_- So what did you do? _Didn't she see it coming?

_- I decided to become like them. _We all shook our heads in sadness. _He didn't have to change._

_- You decided what? _Julias voice was loud, and shocked. I felt sorry for her.

_- Julia, you must understand, I belong with them! They are my family! _Jonathan was trying to make her understand. Yeah, good luck.

_- When? _She sounded upset, and Edward shook his head and sighed.

_- When I turn eighteen. _Poor Julia, I caught myself thinking.

_- And when is that?_

_- In two months, he said without looking at me. _I heard her as she rose up, and her footsteps were heading towards the door. We all exchanged a worried look. What if they break up? _Great, all this for nothing._

_- Julia? Where are you going? Julia please stay! _He begged, but she kept walking. I heard a low sob, and suddely a scream, and something tumbling down the stairs. Edwards face was a mask of horror.

- She fell, he whispered, and in less than a second I was running.

**Julia's POV**

One second, I was walking out of Jonathans room, leaving his sitting on his bed, asking me to come back. The next thing I knew I was falling, I was flying down the stairs. A loud scream hurted my ears and I was surprised to discover it was my own. My body hit the stair once, twice, and was hurting. The stonefloor was getting closer in a worrying speed. Then suddenly I his something hard, and cold, but from an unexpected angle. I realized it was armes, holding me close to an hard, ice cold body.

- Julia? Julia? I heard someone yelling from upstairs. Jonathan. I was supposed to be mad at him, but I was still shaken so I didn't care.

- Bella, you are safe now, a soft voice whispered in my ear. I was shocked when I realized who it was. _Rosalie_. I thought she hated me? She had caught me.

- Let her lie down, another worried voice said, and one second I was in Rosalies armes, next to the stair, then the next second I was lying on a couch, with my head on a pillow.

- Are you alright honey? Rosalies worried voice came from one of the chairs.

- Yes. Did you catch me? I asked her, feeling nothing but gratitude against her. _Jonathans mother_, I remembered. She nodded and snickered.

- Even if I hadn't there was still nine others ready. She grinned. I realized the rest of the Cullen family had entered the living room as well, including Jonathan.

- I got the impression you didn't like me? I asked, trying to keep my voice casual, eyeing her curiously. She stared at me for a second.

- I guess I didn't from the beginning. But you're growing on me, she smiled.

- How are you feeling, Carlisle asked, breaking up our confusing dialogue.

- i'm fine, I assured him and attempted to sit up, but was pushed down again by Jonathan, who sat down beside me. I glared at him, remembering what I was doing when falling down those stupid staires. My body didn't hurt that bad anymore, just my arms and legs. I bet they were full of bruises.

- Do you mind if I take a look at you? he asked, and I remembered that he was a doctor.

- Uhm, sure.

It didn't take long time, but the fact that I was the center of attention bothered me, and I wished they would stop stare at me.

- Looks like you were lucky. No broken bones, and no concussion, Carlisle smiled at me when he was done. I smiled back, relived.

- Uhm Julia, would you like to come upstairs again, to talk? Jonathan asked me carefully. I glared at him again, my eyes narrowed, but nodded. I heard someone chuckle, but didn't catch who it was. Jonathan started walking upstairs after one worried glance at me. He was so in trouble.

**Alright, I hope you liked this chapter. Writing Rosalies POV was kind of difficult, but I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Please review!**


	14. Abilities

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters. Bellissa96 owns her own invented characters. The world is so unfair!**

**Lots of hugs to my readers and reviewers. Thanks to LIS too, for her anonymous reviews. And another thank you to the ones who added my story to their favourites, story alert-subscrubtion and favourite authors-list. They mean a lot to me, too.**

**Oh, and you might have noticed I've changed the time to 60 years post Breaking Dawn, since some events will suit better with the changed time. It doesn't affect the story much, though. **

**Chapter fourteen**

I turned around, ready to release my rage at him, when he suddenly surprised me. His unexpected embrace caught me off guard, and the words he spoke as he held me tight to his chest made my anger disappear.

- I was so affraid. I love you Julia, he whispered close to my ear.

- I love you too, I sighed. Eventually, Jonathan let me go and just looked at me, his eyes full of love, and regret.

- I'm sorry.

- I forgive you. Before I could realize what I'd just said, he leaned forward, and his full lips met mine.

It was like I forgot where I was, why I should be angry, my own name. Everything that excisted was _him_; his hand running through my hair, his body moving close to mine, the smell of his skin, the feeling of his lips against mine, his hand under my T-shirt. It felt _so good. _Jonathan was the one who broke the kiss, and took a small step back, looking a bit out of balance, just like I was. I quickly adjusted my T-shirt and smoothened my hair. _If he hadn't ended it, god knows how far I would have went_, I thought before smiling at him.

- That was one hell of a kiss, I managed to say, after finding my voice. He nodded, his eyes full of lust. Boy he was good at distracting me.

- I still don't get it; why do you have to become... like them? I mumbled, unable to be mad at him though I wanted to. He shook his head.

- They're my family. Anyway, one could say you have given me a loot to reconsider, though. Maybe we could talk about this another time? he suggested, and I nodded, knowing that the war wasn't won yet. But for now, I agreed on dropping the subject. I was curious about something.

- When Rosalie saved me, how did she... How did she get over to me that fast?

- When you become a vampire, all of your senses is getting... intensifyed. The hearing, your speed, your strengt, your sight, the beauty. They are like, really fast, he explained, I was going to say something, but he continued.

- And some vampires have special abilities, too. Jasper, he knows what people are feeling, and can change it. Calming down someone who's really mad, for example, he told me, and I suddenly wondered if it was just Jonathans kissing-abilities who made my anger go away...

- And Alice, she can see the future, he continued, and I was shocked for a moment. _She saw the future? _

- Bella has some kind of shield that protects her mind from other vampires abilities, Nessie can show people her thoughts by touching them, and Edward reads minds, he ended. _Edward can read my mind? Alice sees the future? Nessie put stuff in other peoples head? This is insane, it can't be possible... _I thought, freaked out by the impossibilities Jonathan had described. Jonathan must have sensed my rising panic.

- Calm down, you'll get used to them. They are nice, he assured me, and the way he said _you'll get used to them _made me feel better. He intended to let me spend time with them. I nodded, and smiled. He wasn't leaving me.

**Alright, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe a bit short, I think. I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe even today. I have a few days when I have absolutely nothing planned, so I'll write when I feel like it. Then I'll be out of town about a week, but maybe I can go online and post anyway. I'll write, though. Lots of love to my readers, and REVIEW! Next chapter will be up sooner of you review, promise.**


	15. Vision

**Disclaimer - Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? Boy you need glasses! **

**Well, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so START REVIEWING! You know I love you guys but seriously, start reviewing. Hope I didn't offend anyone. I know there are some awesome reviewers out there. **

**Chapter fifteen**

**Jonathan's POV:**

I dropped Julia off later that evening, before her aunt quitted work. Alice had somehow figured out that Lissy worked with fashion, and was eager to meet her, though I had decided it would be better if we waited for like, a week, so things could calm down. But you'll never know with Alice; I'm pretty sure she'll introduce herself somehow.

However, I was surprised things had worked out so well with Julia finding out. She didn't seem that shocked, and before we left she even seemed comfortable around my family. Her reactions weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

When I got to the house, I parked at my usuall spot, between Edwards Aston Martin Vanquish and Bellas Ferrarri. **(A/N: I decided to go with their old cars, though this is obviously in the future. Hope u don't mind)**

The second I walked into the living room I could sense something was wrong. I was right; Alice was sitting in the sofa, the rest of my family surrounding her.

- What's wrong? I said, and hurried to my moms side.

- She got a vision. They are coming. They'll be here in a month, Edward said with an sinister tone, his eyes dark. I stared at them. Before I could ask the question, it was answered.

- The Volturi, Alice whispered, her voice sounding like Edward, but with an edge of determination.

- Why? Bella whispered, her voice tormented, as she pulled Nessie closer to her.

- We knew they would come one day. You know Aro wants Bella, Alice, Nessie... We have to talk to our friends. Our allies, Jasper said, taking Alices hand.

- You're right. We must split up, find them, Carlisle said. I had heard about this, a couple of years back. The Volturi. The very thought of the clan made me shudder. I had been told a lot of vampires was on our side, ready to fight with us. So the day was here.

- All of them are coming, just like the last time, Alice said, her voice dark.

- How are we..? Bella began, but Alice interrupted her.

- We don't have much time. We'll split up, and search for our friends. Someone must stay here and watch Jonathan, though. The way she said it made me feel like a small child who must be taken care of.

- I'll stay by myself. I'll come with you, I said, my voice shaking. Ten pair of eyes stared at me as I continued.

- Turn me into a vampire. I'll fight with you, I said, detirminent. Mom shuddered.

- No, Esme protested.

- She's right. You would be a newborn, without dicipline. We wouldn't have any use of you. Besides, what about Julia? Edward said. That shut me up.

- Me and Jake will stay, Nessie spoke up, watching her parents expressions.

- Would they be in danger? Bella asked Alice, whos face became blank for a second, before answering.

- No. Aro wont send anyone for them, though Jacob _is_ making it rather difficult to see.

- Maybe we should stay with them? Bella asked, worried.

- We will need you and Edward, Alice protested.

- I would be safe. The pack will watch over us, Nessie assured her mom. I could tell Bella didn't like it.

- Our friends approve of Nessie, and they don't have any problem with Jake either. You know most of our guests would protect her, dad convinced her.

- Alright, she agreed with a sigh.

- But only if we won't have to travel too far, she added.

- They will be fine, Bella, Alice said while rolling her eyes.

I took a deep breath, and tried to sum it up in my head. My family would be looking up old friends, allies, and I would stay here with Nessie and Jacob. I still didn't like tha fact that they didn't want to change me. Sooner or later they would have to. _If they survived the battle. _I couldn't think like that. Of course they would make it. I looked at everyone. Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Nessie. And last but not least. Mom and dad.

_What if they didn't survive?_

**I hoped you liked the chapter! As you see, the Volturi is coming for them, again. And I've got to decide who's going to make it. Decicions, decicions... Hahah I totally stole that line from Jane xD But seriously, any thoughts about this? I've already decided to keep most of the Cullens (I love them too much!) and to drop a certain Denali-woman. I never like her. Lol.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	16. Sleeping over

**Disclaimer - How dare you accuse me of stealing her identity! I just wanted to borrow if for a while! Stop! Get off me! Fine; I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Are you happy now?**

**First; a million thanks to all those sweet people who reviewed and gave me ideas. Keep em coming! Since you were such awesome reviewers I brought you the new chapter a little early. You know I love you!**

**Oh, and by the way I've changed my way of marking lines from - to "this" I hope you'll get used to it. And that I will ;) We all have to thank SethIsMyWolf for this, say thank you everyone! Aww that's my readers. Anyway, lets get to the story shall we? **

**Chapter sixteen**

_Just tell me what you want_

_And I'll do it for you_

_I would reach for the stars_

_And give one to you_

**Julia's POV**

"So where's your family?" I asked Jonathan with curiousity. He took a sip of his coke, before answering.

"They went away for some time. Not sure how long they'll be gone though." He answered, and gave me a quick smile.

"Allright Julia, tonight you're sleeping at our house. I don't want you sleeping at home all alone" Nessie said while bounching into the room. Yes, bounching was the best way to describe it. Jake followed her, with a grin on his face.

"Okay" I shrugged, secretly relived that I didn't have to be alone all night. Lissy was away for a few days. I knew that if she would have known about me spending the night at the Cullen's house she would have freaked out. She doesn't approve of my decicion to take Jonathan back at all, and wouln't exacly be thrilled about the thought of me, sleeping over at my boyfriends house... Though she did like Nessie, no she loved Nessie. Though I didn't believe that anyone could feel any different of my best friend.

It had been only two days since I found out about the Cullens secret, but I already had grown used to it. And Nessie was happier than ever, now that she could be herself around me. Her talent was actually pretty cool, and it was fun to see her memories. Damn, that girl had been to many places in her life!

I even had seen Jacob as a wolf, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected, he was nice and didn't look anything like the monsters you see in movies. Actually he reminded me of a cute, oversized dog. Just don't tell him, he wouldn't like that description.

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked, stopping my train of thoughts.

"Actually..." She glanced at Jonathan. "Maybe you could sleep in Jonathans room?" She suggested, and I gasped. "Wouldn't you like that, Julia?" Nessie continued, with a little smile. When I turned to face Jonathan, I could have sworn I saw her winking at Jonathan in the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure.

"Would that be okay with you" I asked Jonathan. He stared into my eyes for a long second, before shrugging. "Allright" he said, and I swallowed.

Sure, I did love Jonathan; more than anything in this world. But was I ready for this? And even though I had only knew him for some weeks; even though we became boyfriend/girlfriend two days ago, the answer was yes. Yes, I was ready. The past days things had became hot more than once, but we were always interruped before it could lead anywhere. The thought of us, not being interrupted in time would have freaked me out a few days ago, but now I felt... happy about it.

Later that evening, when we got up to Jonathans room, we sat down on the bed. Even though I was ready, I wasn't quite sure how to do it. But when I leaned forward to kiss him, he stopped me, holding his hand up.

" Julia, just because you're sleeping in my room doesn't mean you have to do anything. I mean, it's not like I want to force you or anything. I love you and if you're not ready I will wait. I will wait forever" He said, looking me straight into my eyes. _What have I ever done that was good enough for me to deserve a guy like this?_ I though, my love for him growing even more; more than I would have thought was possible.

"Jonathan, I am ready. I love you. I want this" I assured him, and kissed him, but he quickly broke the kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice were full of concern.

"I am sure" I smiled, and finally he kissed me back. We did a lot of kissing that night.

**Alright guys! I hope you liked it! Hehe I liked the last sentence ;) This chapter was probably the one I enjoyed writing the most so far. The thing in the beginning was a part of a song I wrote, inspired by Jonathans feelings about Julia. Don't forget to review, and remember I love ya all!**

**By the way, I would still like your opinions on who should survive the battle, so if you have any please add them to your review ;) **


	17. The morning after

**Disclaimer - Allright, since my name isn't Stephenie Meyer I obviously don't own Twilight; if I did why the hell would I be writing FANfictions - that's right, the keyword is FAN. But I do own J&J yaaaaay happy dance**

**Thanks again for the reviews, so now I brought you the latest chapter a little bit early. After this, I might not update in like a week, since I'm going on vacation. Maybe, maybe not. So if I don't write today it might take some time. Hope you don't mind. **

**Chapter seventeen**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room. All the books proved it. _So where am I?_ I asked my memory. _Oh shit_. The memory of last night came back to me, and I flushed._ Jonathan_. I turned around, only to find him lying next to me with a grin on his face.

"Good morning" he greeted me, and I nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. The smile faded from his face, and he gentle stroke my cheek.

"Why are you embarassed?" he asked, worried. I shook my head.

"It's just the... you know, memories." I mumbled, dropping my gaze. He snickered.

"They make you blush? Boy I must be good" he joked to help my embarrassment. I laughed with him, feeling better.

"Would you like any breakfast?" Jonathan then asked, helping me get out of bed. _Shit_. I was naked.

"Oh right. I forgot. Here's your PJ's" Jonathan said, and threw me something, that I quickly regocnized as a pair of shorts and a tank top, the outfit I slept in at home. Of course, Jonathan was a gentleman and turned around without looking, though I could have sworn I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled smugly. After I'd gotten dressed, we went downstairs. In the kitchen, Nessie had allready started making breakfast. She smiled at us, before flipping another pancake. Jacob glanced at us with an amused glint in his eyes, before pouring up orange juice.

"It smells good" I said appreciating, as me and Jonathan sat down by the table. Jacob went to stand besides Nessie instead, one arm around her hip.

"Jonathan, do you mind getting the syrup?" Nessie asked him while flipping another pancake.

"So, what were you guys up to last night?" she asked me with a smug smile, amusement written all over her face. _Shit_. I had forgotten all about the vampire-hearing. I flushed, and so did Jonathan as he sat back down.

"Mind you own buissness" he mumbled, and started playing with a strand of my hair. Nessie snickered, and put down a plate with a pile of pancakes on it, in front of us.

"Do you really think we eat this many?" I joked with her, trying to forget my embarrassment, and got one.

"Jacob does" Jonathan muttered and got one for himself as I poured syrup over mine. Jacob laughed, and got one too. Nessie joined him.

"Actually, Alice called this morning. The Denali's is coming here by lunchtime." she said, and got serious. Her and Jonathan exchanged a look. Both of them looked annoyed. I started eating, ignoring the bad feeling I got about it. Jonthan muttered something under his breath, before he continued eating.

After breakfast, we got up to his room, and suddenly he became serious.

"Julia, I need to tell you something. I havn't been completely honest." he began, looking me straight in my eyes. I could sense his announcement wasn't a good one.

**I hope you liked it! :D And keep reviewing, and don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts about the battle. I consider them all, and I've gotten many awesome ideas, though I might not use them all. PLease review! Love ya all:D**


	18. Finding out

**Disclaimer - "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND TAKE THESE TWO CLOWNS WITH YOU!" "Whatever Steph I just wanted to ask... jeez you need therapy. Let's go Jonathan, Julia." "Why can't mom and dad come?" "Because I don't own Twilight and Stephanie didn't want to lend me them. I'm so pissed, I think I'm heading home to write a fanfiction!"**

**Thanks for your sweet reviews that put me in mood of writing, here is the next chapter. Hope u like it.**

**Chapter eighteen**

_"Julia, I need to tell you something. I havn't been completely honest." he began, looking me straight in my eyes. I could sense his announcement wasn't a good one. _

"You know, my family isn't the only vampire family in the world" he said, and that made me think. How often do humans meet vampires without even knowing it? It didn't seem like everyone hunted animals, like the Cullens. How many deaths, disappearances, murders were really caused by vampires? However, my thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jonathan.

"There is one family, in italy. The Volturi." he said, and I noticed him shudder at the clan's name.

"They are like royalties in our... their world. They have laws, and if you don't follow them you get punished." The thought of vampire having laws sounded ridicilous.

"The masters are Marcus, Caius and Aro Volturi" Three? Why did people follow the laws if there were only three vampires to see that the laws were being followed?

"And their guards." Ah, that made sence.

"They are very many, and about sixty years ago, they came after us. My family. Of course I wasn't born yet, but I've been told this story many times." The Volturi came after them? They came after Nessie?

"They thought Nessie would be dangerous since they thought she was unique. However that was just an excuse. Aro wanted some of our family members to join them." Jonathan continued, paler than usuall. Nessie dangerous? The though made me want to laugh, but his expression made me shut up.

"However, they didn't fight us, and they left again. You see, Bellas power is very usefull. One of their guards, Alec, he makes people numb. They don't see anything, can't hear anything, feel anything. It makes it impossible to fight." An unwelcome image popped up in my head; The Cullens, frozen like statues while those Volturi people killed them. Wait, that didn't make sence!

"I thought vampires couldn't die!" I objected, and Jonathan looked at me as if he had forgot I was there.

"Well, they _are _dead. But there are some ways to destroy a vampire, one of them is to rip them apart and burn the pieces." he said, his voice tense. I could tell he didn't like to talk about those things.

"Anyway, Bellas power stops him from doing that. Alecs power usually gives them a great advantage, and there isn't really a fight when the Volturi is involved. More like slaughter." His words made me shudder. They seemed really scary.

"But why are you telling me this? I though they left?" I wanted to know, but as I spoke the words I understood, and I felt frozen.

"They are coming back" His whisper was tormented, as he confirmed what I already understood.

"What are you going to do?" I demanded to know. The thought of them coming here... I had barely met this family, but the thought of them all, dead...

"My family is out searching for our old allies, the ones who stood by our side sixty years ago" He explained, and I felt a glipse of hope. They would have more vampires by their side.

"We have many great powers on our side. We even have a chance of winning" He said, and embraced me. I held him close, but suddenly I came up with two important questions that he needed to answer.

"When are they coming, and what is your part in all this?"

"They will be here in a month." His voice was dark. I nodded. It was better than I had expected.

"You didn't answer my second question." I said, and he dropped his eyes, unwilling to answer.

"I want to stand by their side" He almost begged me, begged me to understand. I gasped.

"You will... No! I wont let you face those Volturi!" I yelled, freaked out by the very thought of letting him close to them.

"Julia." His voice was harsh. "I am going to help my family. How could I abandon them at this point?" Then I made my decicion.

"Fine. Then I'll change too."

**Oooh cliffhanger! Well I hope you liked this chapter, and that you won't kill me from leaving you at such an exciting place. Lots of love, and remember to review!**


	19. Disagreement

**Disclaimer - Actually I would be kind of flattered if you thought I owned Twilight, I'm not **_**that **_**good at writing but thank yooou :D**

**Thank you again for the awesome reviews! :D You're the best! **

**Chapter nineteen**

_"Fine. Then I'll change too." _

As soon as he understood what I'd said, he rose up, furious.

"No Julia, you are not becoming a vampire. That's out of discussion." He yelled, his voice upset. My eyes began to fill with tears - I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or sadness - and I stood up in front of him.

"Who do you think you are! You don't decide for me!" I yelled back.

"I love you! And I won't put you in danger!" He said, his voice a bit lower, but still louder than the tone you would use when talking to someone.

"I love you too. Why do you think I want to be with you. Jonathan Cullen, if you're facing those Volturi guys, I _will _stand by your side." I said, still angry.

"I wont let you."

"But I will"

"Then I guess we have a disagreement." His voice was calm, but firm.

"It's my life you know." I said, and sat down. Our fury had disappeared as sudden as it came.

"Your life means everything to me" He reminded me, and joined me on the bed.

"But still; my life, my decicions." I said, stubborn.

"You don't get it do you? You wold be in serious danger, and even if we made it out alive you would have lost everything. You could never see your parents again. Not Lissy, either. You would be a _vampire_, Julia. Forever, and ever. Never grow old, never die a natural death. A _vampire_." He said, while looking me in the eyes.

"How do you know that isn't what I want" I lied, but I knew he saw through me, and he leaned backwards, still watching me.

"I know you don't. Think this through, Julia. I guess you're right about it's your life, and your decicions. But think it through properly. I don't want you to rush into anything." he smiled. I nodded.

"Now, who is coming today? One of your allies?" I guessed, and he nodded, confirming I was right.

"The Denali's are our closest friends. They are like a part of our family" Jonathan told me, and Nessie chose the moment to dance into Jonthans room, singing "They are here." Wow, that girl had the best timing. Probably she had been looking for the perfect moment.

Jonathan and I exchanged a look. _Here we go._

**Hope you liked it! Allright that was the third chapter of the day. Geez I'm spoiling you ;) Anyway, it was also the last for some time. I'm not sure I will be able to update anything next week. Love ya all!**


	20. New people

**Disclaimer - Three ways to check if someone owns Twilight: One, does he/she look like a millionaire? Two, is he/she writing fanfictions? And three, does he/she look like Stephenie freakin Meyer? **

**I'm sorry I havn't updated in such a long time! I've been away for about a week, on a vaction. I'm sorry. One positive thing about crappy weather; you get a lot of time to write. So enjoy your new chapters! :D**

**Chapter twenty**

Before the vampires outside got a chance to knock, Nessie opened the door.

"Welcome! Thanks for coming" she said, her voice welcoming. Jonathan held me closer, where we sat at the sofa. Jacob were standing besides Nessie by the front door, one arm around her hip. A beautiful, female voice answered Nessie.

"Thank you honey. It's been a long time, too long. I've missed you." Her voice sounded friendly and warm.

"I've missed you too Carmen. Now lets go inside" Carmen laughed.

"Who's the human?" a male voice suddenly said.

"Jonathan?" Nessie suggested, her voice bothered.

"No, the other one."

"Come inside, and we'll talk." Jacob insisted, and the vampires finally agreed, and walked into the living room where we sat. They were stunning, of course. There were three women, and two men, and everyone had golden eyes like the Cullens.

"Who's this?" One of the females asked, the one who was strawberry-blonde.

"This is Jonathans girlfriend" Nessie said with a smile. Something flashed by in the strawberry blondes eyes, but it quickly was replaced by a warm smile.

"How wonderful! What's you name?" A dark haired woman asked me, and I regonized her voice. Carmen.

"I'm Julia" I smiled. She seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you Julia. I am Eleazar" he poited at himself "this is Carmen" She smiled "This is Tanya" The strawberry blonde smiled, too. "Over here's Garrett" The vampire named Garrett smiled as well "And this is Kate" Kate waved at me with a grin.

"What is her role in all this? I mean, she knows about us, right?" Tanya asked, with her eyes on me.

"Yes, she knows. And her role isn't... decided yet." Jacob answered. Four pair of eyes looked me, and I twisted uncomfortable. Jonathan held me tighter, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Someone snickered.

"So we have about a month?" Carmen asked.

"Yes" Jacob said.

"Where are the others?" Garrett wondered, and put an arm around Kate.

"They are informing our old allies" Nessie answered, as her and Jacob sat down in the sofa in front of me and Jonathan.

"Do you think everyone is coming back?" Kate, asked, her voice dark.

"I believe they are. If we lost, the Volturi would probably punish those who stood by our side last time, too" Nessie said thoughtfully.

"And nobody wants Volturi after them. Their best chance to survival is to fight by our side" Jacob finished. All the vampires nodded.

"And the wolves?" Garrett asked, looking at Jacob, who nodded.

"We are in"

"How about Jonathan? Will he be a vampire?" Tanya asked, and I shuddered.

"We're not sure" Nessie said, hesitating. She had most likely heard our arguement earlier.

"There isn't much time. If he will stand by our side, we must change him as quick as possible." Eleazar said, worried.

"There are some things that must be discussed before we can make our decicion" Nessie said and glanced at me, just like the rest of them. I dropped my gaze, and stared at my hands instead. The room was quiet for a moment, before Jacob decided to break the silence.

"Well I'm starving. I need some lunch. Want any?" he asked, looking at me and Jonathan. We nodded.

"I think I'll have some too" Nessie smiled.

"Well, we're going hunting" Carmen stated, and grabbed Eleazars hand.

"Are you sure you're not hunting with us instead?" Kate asked, looking at Nessie. She shook her head.

"I think I'll stay with Jake"

"Allright, see you guys later" Kate said waving at us, before they disappeared out the door, all of them. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"In a hurry?" he muttured. Nessie chuckled, and started pulling him towards the kitchen. Jonathan grabbed my hand and we followed them.

"So how did you like them?" he asked me while we walked.

"Them seem nice" I smiled at him, hiding my worries. I would never admit it, but the thought of me, as a vampire, freaked me out. But the thought of him, fighting without me, was even scarier.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible. **


	21. Problems

**Disclaimer - How I wish I did own Twilight! But I guess it's enough to write a fanfiction... for now! **

**Well, since I had so much time, I've written another chapter. Hope u like it!**

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Renesmee's POV**

Later that night, when Jonathan and Julia had fallen asleep a long time ago, aunt Rose called me to check how things were.

"So Jonathan have told her now?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did" I told her.

"How did she react?"

"She took it pretty well, but now she wants to become a vampire as well!" I said, and rolled my eyes. I knew how Rose would feel about this.

"Absolutely not!" Yep, I was right "We can't have another newborn, risking her life. She has nothing to do with this anyway" Rose complained.

"But if Jonathan is going to stand by us in the fight, how can we stop her? Would you let Emmett do it without you?"

"It's different", she murmured "Besides, Jonathan would never let her."

"He _is _trying to talk her out of it. I guess we'll discuss this when you guys get back. About that, how are things going?"

"Very well. Last time I spoke with Carlisle, he was in Egypt. Benjamin and Tia have allready accepted and should be with you tomorrow morning. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri are on their way also. And Alice saw that the Romanian vampires decided to join us as well. The rumor is spreading that we are challenging the Volturi, and there should be some new faces as well" Rosalie speculated, sounding confident.

"Rose? May I ask you something?" I whispered, my voice worried.

"Yes of course honey. You know you can ask me anything." Her voice was soft, but curious.

"Do you think we have a chance of winning?" I asked, exposing my biggest fear: what if we lost?

"Of course we do. Remember, we have Bella, Zafrina, Benjamin, Alice..."

"But what if they have new powers this time?"

"They might, but it doesn't really matter. We still have a big chance." Her voice was still confident, and it helped a little.

"Allright, I gotta go now. We'll be home as soon as possible. Take care of Jonthan" Rose said, and we hung up.

"Things are going well?" Jake asked as I put my cellphone down. I nodded, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry honey." he murmured into my ear. As always, he knew what I felt, and what I needed.

"I just can't help it. What if we fail? I just can't stand the thought of losing everyone, losing you..." I held him tighter.

"We won't" he assured me "I was there last time. Trust me, they are like, afraid of us. We are the biggest threath they have faced in hundreds of years." he continued, his voice strong. I sighed. He was so sure of our sucess, but what if we did lose? I needed to be prepared. But I understood it wouldn't help to argue with Jake. We should use our last time wisely. That was my only thought when I reached for his lips, and kissed him. His dark eyes met mine, and it was like he could read my thoughts through my eyes. When we kissed again, his lips were more eager against mine, more desperate. He broke the kiss only to whisper:

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen Black. I love you of all my heart"

"I love you too, Jacob" I sighed, and we continued our kiss.

**Alices POV**

We were running through the darkness, when suddenly something changed. I gasped for air, and before I could form the words, Jasper was by my side.

"Alice? What did you see?" His voice was concerned. I pulled myself out of the vision.

"I can't... I _can't _see!" My panic coloured my voice, and Jasper held me firmly, shaking me with a strength that would break a humans neck.

"What do you mean?" Jasper helped me calm down a little - though he himself seemed upset - and I returned to the vision.

"The battle. I see us, ready to fight them, but then everything... goes dark. Jasper I can't see the battle!" I yelled, panicking again. Jasper send me waves of calmness, who I welcomed.

"There must be an explanation..." Jasper mumbled, his face worried.

"I have to talk to Carlisle" I demanded, and put my cellphone to my ear. He answered quickly. My voice was shaking when I spoke.

"Carlisle? We have trouble"

**Oooh what's up with Alices visions? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am very thankfull for reviews, as always. Love you.**


	22. Discussion

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, and believe me; if I did you **_**would **_**notice!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews :D Love it! **

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Renesmees POV**

"So, when does the darkness in your vision start?" Carlisle asked Alice, his voice tense. I could tell he was very concerned about this new... complication. I sat down at my usuall seat, next to Mom. The dining room was filled with people - or rather vampires.

"I see us, ready for the battle, and then everything just... disappeares. Like with the werewolfs." Alice, explained, her voice just as tense as Carlisle. I knew she hated being blind.

"Why do you think that is? A new power?" Eleazar suggested. Alice shrugged.

"That's possible."

"I wonder if this will only affect Alices power, or if it could be a problem for all of us?" Benjamin wondered out loud, and most of the vampires exchanged worried looks.

"Hm... Let's hope not." Dad sighed.

"So we have about three weeks left at this point?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, three weeks." Alice confirmed.

"Where will we meet them?" Charles, one of out newer allies, asked.

"I think the meadow where we met them last time would be appropriate." Carlisle suggested, and several vampires nodded. It sounded like a good idea, I had vague memories of the meadow, and it seemed perfect.

"So, have Jonathan decided yet?" Eleazar asked, and Rosalie twisted uncomfortabel. I knew how much she disliked the thought of Jonathan and Julia, as vampires.

"They want to become vampires." I whispered, my voice sad. There were different reactions on my words; some looked angry, some even happy.

"So, will they?" Makenna asked.

"We're not sure... I guess it's their choice, but we're not sure if they are ready." Rosalie explained, looking rather angry. There were some nods around the table.

"We wouldn't really have any use of them, so it's really not necessary" Carmen objected. I noticed she didn't seem to like the idea.

"No, but I suppose it's their choice." Carlisle sighed. Carmen nodded, unwilling.

"Where are they now?" She asked then.

"They are over at Julias house" I told her. With this many vampires in the house, we didn't really want any humans here, and therefor they were spending lots of time at Julias house instead. Her aunt was home again, so Julia weren't sleeping at our house anymore. It's a good thing we were free from school; Christmas were in a few days.

Suddenly, the sound of a car, coming closer to the house, caught my attention. I glanced at my dad, whose face had lit up.

"Who is it?" Mom asked, refering to the car.

"New allies" was all he said. We waited patientely while the car drove towards the house, in high speed. The sound of cardoors, slamming shut, and light footsteps announced that they were here. Carlisle were by the door before they could even knock, and a male voice spoke up.

"Hello. My name is Fred, and this is Amy. We've heard you're challenging the Volturi, and we wondered if you might need some help?"

**I hope you liked the chapter, and yes; it is Fred from The short second life of Bree Tanner. Yaaaay I've always liked him! REVIEW! And I'm sorry about the short chapter.**


	23. Talent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm dealing with it. Soon, it will be mine! Mohahaha!**

**Alice: Nope, I don't see that**

**Me: Shut up! Where were I? Oh, mohahaha!**

**Thanks for the reviews people, please review some more will ya? :)**

**Chapter twenty-three**

_"Hello. My name is Fred, and this is Amy. We've heard you're challenging the Volturi, and we wondered if you might need some help?"_

"Yes, of course. Come on in" Carlisle said, his voice polite, and the three of them walked into the dining room. The man, Fred, was big and muscular, almost like Emmett, with blonde, curly hair. The woman, Amy, was short and had the same body as Alice. Her hair was long and platinum blonde. Their eyes were red, like many of our guests.

"Hello, I am Fred, and this Amy. We thought we might be helpfull for you." Fred smiled, and some of us - Alice, Edward, Eleazar and Charles, for example - nodded, approving.

"Well, as you see there are many of us. This is my family, Bella, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob Cullen" Carlisle said, pointing at all of us as he spoke our name.

"I am Tanya, and this is Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar." Tanya continued, pointing just as Carlisle had. The rest of the introductions went on the same way.

"I'm Makenna, and this is my mate Charles"

"I'm Randall"

"Mary"

"My name is Peter, and this is Charlotte"

"I'm Maggie, and this is Siobhan and Liam"

"I'm Benjamin, this is Tia"

"My name is Zafrina, this is Senna, Kachiri, Nahuel and Huilen"

"I am Stefan, and this is Vladimir."

Fred and Amy payed attention, and smiled towards everyone.

"Now, I don't mean to offend you, but why did you decide to stand by our side? You know it could put you in danger?" Carlisle asked, still polite but a bit puzzled. Fred smiled, before answering.

"We know things about the Volturi that we think you might have some use of." While he spoke, I glanced at my dads face, that was deeply concered. That's strange.

"Well, sit down and lets talk" Carlisle gestured. They sat, and Fred opened his mouth again to continue, but Amy stopped him.

"I'll begin." Fred nodded, and gestured her to talk. "When I was human, about forty years ago, me and my twin sister Shelley went on a vacation to Italy, and we decided to go to Volterra. We ran into this beautiful woman, who claimed to be a tourist guide, and she offered us a free tour, along with some other tourists" I saw my mom shudder. "She led us into this castle, and then.. I don't remember much actually. Someone attacked be, that much I remember, and then there was this pain... When I woke up, I was in a big room filled with people... I remember how thirsty I was, and I didn't understand it at all... A big guy, Felix, told me what I had became... After all the explanations, and after I had gotten a chance for it to sink in, they asked if I would like to join them. I didn't want to. They scared me, in some way. But my sister stayed, and she litterly begged me to do the same, but I said no. I've seen her once since then, a few years ago. That's how we found out about the battle."

"Why did they change you?" Kate asked, her face upset. I felt the same way: why would they take this girls whole life away, without giving her a choice at least?

"They changed many people at that time. Some chose to stay, some to go. Now, I realize they must have been creating new warriors. To fight you." She answered.

"Anyway, about ten years after I left them, I was passing through Canada, and that's when I met Fred." She smiled, her voice happier.

"I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you"

"But your sister? She's with them?" Dad asked, changing the subject with a serious tone.

"Yes."

"Maybe you should tell them about her talent?" he insisted, and she sighed.

"Yes. My sister, when she is near someone with a special power, their powers are useless. It's like she's radiating something that takes away their special gift. But when she leaves, they are free to use them again. It's like Jane: if I were standing next to Shelley, she couldn't possibly hurt me. But if Shelley wasn't there, she could hurt me as much as she want to." I gasped for air. That's why Alice can't see the battle: Shelley is blocking her! If we couldn't use our powers... we were chanceless!

"Is it possible for Shelley to only block our side?" Bella asked, her voice nervous.

"No. And she can only reach about one hundred meters."

"So none of us can use our powers... untill Shelley is gone?" Benjamin tried to sum it up. Amy flinched at his words.

"That's correct." Fred said, saving her from answering.

"Well, I need to hunt." Rosalie said, after a moment of awkard silence. Most of the vampires agreed, and me and Jacob headed towards the door. I noticed that mom and dad stayed with Fred and Amy. Jacob smiled towards me, but I couldn't really smile back. Now that we didn't have any use of the powers we had relied on so long, I guessed that our chance of winning had grown even smaller.

**I hope you liked this chapter. To me, it was a bit messy but I had lots of stuff to put in it. Please review!**


	24. The past, and powerful gifts

**Disclaimer: Mohahaha I just stole Twilight! Which I totally own! You'll never catch me alive!**

**Charles: That's a lie**

**Me: FUCK YOU, SPECIAL GIFTED VAMPIRES! Ehm, sorry! No, stop! Don't hurt me Kate! AAHHRWWWGGGHHH! IF YOU HURT ME YOU HURT JONATHAN! THAT'S FREAKIN IT I'M KILLING HIM! Well stop then. Tell them Rose! **

**Anyways, since I've got nothing at all to do this weekend, I'll probably be updating some more. Yeah, I know. My life is pathetic.. lol .. And remember to review! Another thank you to -Ivashkov, my awesome reviewer! And I miss u, SethIsMyWolf!**

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Edwards POV**

"Aren't you guys going hunting?" Fred asked me, with a distracted look on his face. I listened to his thoughts. _They must be the golden-eyed people Riley were talking about... It must be. _That confirmed _my _thoughts...

"No, we're not thirsty" Bella smiled at him, and sat down next to me. I pulled her chair closer to mine, and grabbed her hand under the table.

"I think I know you, Fred" I announced, and recieved a surprised glance from Bella as well as from Amy and Fred. In Freds head, he was searching through his memories.

"Have we met?" He finally asked, curious.

"No, but I remember you from someone elses thoughts" I explained, and realized it must sound really weird. "I'm sorry, I havn't told you about my talent. You see, I read minds." They inhaled sharply, but them Amy smiled a weak smile.

"I guess that explains some things."

"So, whose thoughts do you know me from?" Fred asked.

"A newborns actually, her name was Bree. She asked me to be nice to you if we ever ran into you" Bella looked at me surprised.

"You never told me?" I smiled a crocked smile.

"It never came up."

"So you knew Bree?" Fred asked, stopping Bella from answering.

"I wouldn't say I knew her, but yes; we met." Fred nodded.

"Tell me something: Did she meet Diego again? Did she die at the battle? How did it go?"

"No, she never met Diego again - he was already dead. She didn't die at the battle like everyone else - we said we would let her live if she agreed to surrender. But the Volturi ended her." I sighed, and so did Fred. _It would have been better for her to come with me to Canada instead._

"She was thinking some things about your power, but I didn't really get a grip on it. What is it?" I asked, truly interested. It might be handy in the battle. Oh, right. We couldn't use our powers.

"It's like I'm radiating something that makes people disgusted - they feel sick, and it can sort of make me invisible - no one can stand looking at me, or even think about me if I want to." I laughed, surprised. That was one intersting gift. I wonder where it came from...

"I was thinking about something earlier - you said that Shelley can only reach about one hundred meters? What if someone where standing - say, two hundred meters - away from the battle, would he or she be able to use her or his gift?" Bella asked, turning to Amy, who nodded.

"Yes, they would. But not on someone standing within hundred meters from Shelley, because they would be protected by her shield." She explained, and Bella nodded as well, understanding.

"What about you then, Amy? Do you have any particulair gift?" I asked, turning my attention towards her.

"Yes, and it is rather powerful. I can stop people, make them immobile. Like statues. It is much like what Alec can do - only that I just stop them. They can still see, hear and smell things, and use their powers." She explained. I watched it through her thoughts, and she was right: it was rather powerful. I wonder why this never came up before.

"Too bad you can't use it" Bella sighed, and Amy stiffened.

"I know that to win, we need to destroy my sister. I just hate the thought" She shook her head, and Bella sighed again.

"I wish there were another way Amy, I really do." Amy smiled a weak smile against her, and I caught some of Freds thoughts. _I wish Amy didn't have to get hurt. Shelley broke her heart twice already, by staying with them. If only she would grasp the fact that staying will be the death of her. Dying will break Amys heart again. She loves her sister so much..._

Suddenly, Fred surprised me with raising his eyebrowns.

"Is there a human living here?" He asked, shocked. He must have caught the scent. Not surprising - it is all over the place. The thing that _is _surprising is that it took him so long.

"Yes. It is Rosalies and Emmetts son. Well, not their real son but their adopted son." I explained. I knew it would be dangerous having Jonathan around so many vampires, but it may be our last weeks togheter, so we tried to have him around as much as we could, but still he spent a lot of time around Julias house at the moment.

"How can you stand being around a human all of the time?" Fred asked,his voice amazed.

"We doesn't hunt humans. We only feed on animals." Bella explanied, and both of our guest raised their eyebrowns.

"Is that even possible?" Amy asked, interested.

"Yes, it is. You should try it." Bella smiled at Amy. I see she has already made a new friend. Well, Amy seemed nice.

"But still, it must be hard to be around a human all of the time, even if you don't hunt humans. How do you manage?", Fred insisted.

"Well, to start with we do love him. He's a part of our family. And you get used to it. We go to high school, and we spend a lot of time around humans - Carlisle is even a doctor. Hell, Bella was human when I met her." I explained. _A doctor? Around blood? That can't be possible! And she was human when they met? Oh... Now I understand! It must have been her scent Riley had!_

"A doctor, you say? Is that even possible?" Amy asked, amazed. I snickered. It sure wasn't the first time we had recived a reaction like that.

"Well, for Carlisle that is. He never tasted human blood." I told them, and they looked rather impressed. I saw Amy open her mouth to ask, but I stopped her, holding up my hand.

"You should ask him about it - it's a long story." They nodded, and by their thoughts I could tell they certanly were going to.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Now, please review! At the moment, I'm only recieving one review per chapter, from the same person every time. Don't get me wrong, I love the reviews and I'm so grateful, but it would be awesome if some more people took their time to post a review. I'll update ASAP, promise!**


	25. My choice

**Disclaimer: Mohahha! You'll never figure out my new, improved plan! It's so going to work!**

**Edward: Erm, you're planning on sneaking into Stephenie Meyers house and steal Twilight.**

**Me: How did you? Oh.. YOU SUCK EDWARD! I AM SO KILLING YOU FOR THIS!**

**Edward: You can't - you don't own Twilight**

**Me: As I said... YOU SUCK EDWARD! Go team Edward, yay!**

**Edward: ...psyco...**

**Remember to review and share your thoughts! I am still open for suggestions about the battle :)**

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Julias POV**

A week had passed, and me and Jonathan were more in love than ever. Days passed in a pink, sweet blur, days filled with sweet kisses and romantic activities. My guess is that he was trying to distract me from the battle, who was getting closer and closer everyday. Really, I appreciated his effort, but now was the time to be serious. That's why I decided to cancel our trip to the beach, and hang out at his house instead.

"Are you sure you don't want to go swimming instead? You do know the house is filled with vampires?" He reminded me, for like the hundred time this morning.

"I told you I'd like to talk to everyone. We need to make plans Jonathan. You know that I'll change if you do, so the only question left is _when_." He muttured something under his breath, but I chose not to push him about it. I knew how he felt about this. _Too bad I love you too much to let you fight alone then, Jonathan Cullen_, I thought to myself as I pulled in in front of the Cullens house.

"Let's go inside" He sighed, and grabbed my hand. The door opened before we could knock, Rosalie waiting for us, with a wide smile.

"Hey Rosalie", I greeted, and she pulled me into a hug. During the week, we had became more of friends than enemies, and I was now officially accepted as her daughter-in-law.

"They're waiting for you guys inside." Before I could ask, she answered. "Of course Alice saw you coming." I nodded. Of course. I gestured to Jonathan to hurry up, and got inside. In the living room, a few complete strangers - vampires, of course - were hanging out togheter with Carmen and Eleazar. I waved hello, before Rosalie impatientely tugged my hand, leading the way to the dining room. I sat down on a chair, with Rosalie and Jonathan on both sides. The whole Cullen family was there, waiting for our arrival.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?" Emmett asked, straight to the point, with a big grin on his face as usuall. Rosalie rolled his eyes at him. I cleared my throat, and the mode in the room suddely went all serious.

"Well, about me becoming a vampire I guess. I mean, if Jonathan becomes one I want to do that too." I realized it sounded both silly and childish, and some people in the room snickered. Rosalie wasn't one of them.

"Seriously, I'm not okay with that", she said. "It's not the right reason. You would throw it all away: your family, friends, _humanity_. I don't see why you have to change too." She said, looking me straight in my eyes.

"But I would gain so much instead." I murmured, and of course all of them could hear me.

"Julia, I don't think you should change, either. None of us do." Jonathan said, and I glared at him.

"I really don't see any reason for you to change either, and I bet none in this room do." I threw back at him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't really see what this have to do with the subject" He said, and I sighed, as did Rosalie.

"It has everything to do with the subject, Jonathan! If you're changing, so am I!" I said, my voice annoyed.

"Really Jonathan, she has a point there. Would you let _her _fight alone?" Nessie argued.

"It's not the same thing" He objected, but his voice were defeted. He couldn't argue with that.

"Jonathan, it's her choice. We can't choose for her, even thought none of us like it." Carlisle decided. Jonathans shoulder sank.

"You know, if you didn't change at all, I wouldn't either..." I said. He just stared at me. I sighed. I knew I got to chose myself, but really; if I were completely honest to myself I knew I would rather stay human. With Jonathan, of course.

"So, when do this happend?" I asked, and all eyes went to Carlisle.

"In a few days I suppose. We need to act as soon as possible, but I really recommend you to think things through. And I guess you want to say goodbye to your aunt as well." He said, and I nodded. Saying goodbye to Lissy would be one of the hardest things about this. That I never would get to meet my parents again... well, I could live with that. I knew that sounded awful, but it was the truth.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Jonathan asked, and I shrugged yes. An exited, puppy-eyed Emmett was suddely bounching in his chair.

"Can I go too? Please Rose, can't I go? Pleeeeaase!" He pleaded, and we all laughed.

"Emmett, it's sunny. You can't go." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" He whined, not understanding.

"Don't you think people will start wonder when you show up... well I don't know, all sparkly?" Rosalie explained, her voice sounding like she was talking to a two-year-old. I was laughing so hard it was hard to breath. Emmetts expression was one of the funniest things I've seen.

"So no Emmett, you can't go. Come on Julia." Jonathan said, when we were done with the laughing.

"See you guys later" I said, waving goodbye, as we left the room.

"Seriously, for a vampire dad can be incredibly thick." He muttured, as we took off.

**So, how did you like it? I enjoyed writing it and I think it turned out pretty good. Well I don't know, you tell me. I'll update ASAP, again: it's a promise.**


	26. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: HAHA! I'VE GOT TWILIGHT! FINALLY! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!**

**Amy: Uh, yes I can**

**Me: *thinks* it's freaking unfair... I shouldn't have given Amy such a power...**

**Edward: Well, you did. And thank you very much *takes back Twilight and runs to SM with it.* **

**Me: *thinks* Screw you Edward, screw you...**

**Thanks for the reviews, and this time a special thank you to the anonymous reviewer twilightlover 3**

**Chapter twenty-six**

"Okay, see you later. Love you." I said, and kissed Jonathan on the cheek before I got out of the car. He waved goodbye, and then he took off. Lissy didn't really like having him around the house all the time, to I figured I should try not to fight with her.

"Lissy! I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door. She came out of the kitchen.

"Finally" She sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm right on time, Lissy" She shrugged.

"Allright, if you need me I'll be upstairs in my room." I said, and started walking upstairs.

"Oh, and I'm out of tampongs. Do you have any?" She asked, and I laughed. That was so Lissy.

"Yeah, sure" I said, and hurried to my room and picked up the small blue box. I froze on place. It was like the small box of tampongs triggered something inside me, things I hadn't thought about at all suddenly came back to me. Something was wrong. I started counting backwards in my head. I counted again.

"Julia? Are you okay?" Lissys voice was closer than I'd expected.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Here you go." I said, my voice shaking. I threw Lissy the blue box, but she didn't leave. Instead she sat down on my bed, gesturing me to do the same.

"May I have a word with you?" she requested. I nodded and sat down, still counting in my head. _It can't be_.

"I need to ask you about you and Jonathan. How are things between you?" She asked. I was hardly paying attention, but I managed to answer anyway.

"We're good. Seriously. I mean, I love him." My voice was distracted, but she didn't seem to notice. _It just _can't_ be_.

"Does he feel the same? Don't get me wrong sweetie, but he left you once, and he could do it again." I shook my head.

"No, he wont. He loves me too."

"Okay, then. Now, I know this may be a little early to be even talking about, but when you have a physical relationship with someone..." I broke her off. I really couln't talk about these things, not now!

"Lissy, really, I can't talk about this now. I'm busy. We'll talk some other time." I assured her, and almost dragged her out of the room.

"But Julia!" She objected, but I broke her off again, slamming the door in her face. I curled up in the bed, and thought. Just thought. After half an hour, I decided to call the only one I could really talk to. She answered after a few seconds.

"Nessie? Could you come over?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed.

"Could you hurry up?"

"Already on my way" She assured me, and I heard the sound of an engine starting. There was a quiet moment, before I cleared my throat.

"Are you far away from the other now?" I asked, my voice worried.

"Yeah, why?" she answered, curious.

"I was wondering if you could stop by the store and get me something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A pregnancy test." I whispered, my voice thick.

xxxx

"When is it done?" I asked, my voice whiny. Nessie sighed, and pulled me into a hug again.

"Don't worry. Just a few minutes." She assured me, her voice comforting.

"So, why did you want to test yourself in the first place?" She asked then, probably trying to distract me from the hard waiting.

"I should have had my period five days ago. I'm never late."

"Oh honey... It doesn't have to mean you're pregnant." She told me, and I sighed.

"I know... I just hate the feeling of not knowing. I have to be sure, Nessie." We sat like that a few minutes, untill she broke the silence.

"The test is done by now. Do you want me to look first?" I nodded, unable to talk. It felt like I was going to choke. She nodded and got up. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed down to the test in her hand, but her face gave away nothing.

"Can I look?" I asked, and she nodded, and handed the stick to me. More nervous than I've been in my whole life, I looked down at it.

**Oooh cliffy! :D Don't kill me :P And please review! I'll update ASAP but it might take a few days. Again, don't kill me!**


	27. Positive

**Disclaimer: FINALLY! It's mine! And there is no stupid vamps here to stop me! Oh, hi Kate, I didn't see you. What are you..-GIVE ME TWILIGHT BACK! Hey! That's mine! Okay, it's SM's, but I stole it! So it's mine! Give it b-AAAAARHHJJJGHGHS FKFSMKMSHNS Fine. You win. I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, I'm updating now. I have nothing to do. At all.**

**Chapter twenty-seven**

_"Can I look?" I asked, and she nodded, and handed the stick to me. More nervous than I've been in my whole life, I looked down at it._

Two words went through my mind as the reality faded out, and everything became black. Of course. _Of course_. _Of course _it was positive. What else?

When I opened my eyes Nessies worried face was the first thing I saw. I was lying on top of my bed, and she was sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was freaked out, but I caught a glipse of something else in the bottom of her eyes, before it disappeared. _Joy_.

"I'm fine" I groaned, and sat up straight. There was a quiet moment, as I thought about this whole situation. I was going to be a mom. A _mom_. That's freaking impossible! I hid my face in my hands.

"It's going to be okay, Julia. You'll be fine." Nessie said, and took my hand.

"No, Nessie, you don't get it. I'm seventeen and I'm going to be a _mom_. I'm not ready for a baby! And I bet Jonathan isn't either! This is so... aahhh! I can't even think about it!" I said, still keeping my face in my hands.

"Look at me Julia." I ignored her. "Look at me" She said, and forced my hands down. I finally looked at her.

"You will be alright. We will be there for you and Jonathan, the whole family will. Trust me Julia, this baby will be the most loved baby on the planet!" I sighed frustrated.

"What am I going to say to Lissy? To everyone? I will have to drop out of school! And what it Jonathan dumps me? I will be a poor, uneducated single mom!" I said, my voice broken. Nessie snickered.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Yes it is. Julia, even if Jonathan did dump you - against all odds, I might add - do you really think we would just walk out on you? Really?" She said, trying to reason with me but I didn't want to listen.

"And with this battle! You guys might die!" I reminded her. She flinched.

"Even if we did - which we wont - we would leave our money to Jonathan. We have a lot of money, Julia. _A lot_."

"Remember - he has dumped me."

"Then we would have left half our money to you and the baby. You're a part of our family now, and the baby is certanly a part of the family. Hell, Rosalie will explode out of pure happiness when she finds out she'll be a grandmother." Nessie said, and I sighed.

"But Nessie, I don't want money, I want Jonathan." I whined, and Nessie laughed.

"He's not dumping you, he never would. It's _his _baby." She reminded me.

"You have to tell him." She said after a short moment of silence.

"I know. I should do it now, shouldn't I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, you should." she said, smiling at me.

"Would you mind not going home just yet? I don't want everyone to find out right now. Jonathan should be the first to know... or the second, at least." I said, and she nodded.

"Maybe you aunt will show me her store..." She murmured to herself as she started walking out of the room.

"I'll call you later" I told her, and she nodded. When she had left, I picked up my phone, and dialed his number with shaking hands.

**Yaaaay Julia's pregnant! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	28. A father

**Disclaimer: NO PICTURES! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! WILL YOU STOP HARASSING ME!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, let's get to the story :)**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

Jonathan was on his way, and all I could do while waiting for his arrival was just lying on my bed, staring up in the ceiling, all sort of worries going through my mind. _What if Jonathan dumps me? What it he change to vampire and die at the battle? I'll be a eighteen year old single mom. Well, it wasn't as bad as I could be. I wasn't sixteen, at least. This suck. What if Jonathan doesn't want this baby at all? What if _I _don't want this baby?_

Then, my thoughts were finally interrupted by a silent knock on the door._ I guess he let himslef in through the front door_, I thought and told him to come in.

"Hi, Julia? What's up?" He said, as he sat down in front of me. He looked worried, probably because of the look on my face. I could only imagine what it must be. I dropped my gaze as I begun talking.

"Jonathan... I don't know how to say this in a good way, but... Jonathan, I'm pregnant." I told him, getting straight to the point. I glanced at him, and his expression held my gaze. He was totally frozen, shocked out of his mind. I waved a hand in front of him. No response. I was starting to get nervous, when he suddely started to look at me again.

"How... I mean, I thought we used protection?" He said, as if trying to make the baby undone by talking it away.

"Yeah we did..." Then I remembered something from school. "But condoms are only 85 procent safe, you know." I told him, with a hint of humor in my voice, but his eyes went angry.

"You tell me this now?"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. It's my fault. I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice thick with tears. I didn't realize that I was crying untill Jonathan swooped them tears away away.

"It's okay, honey, it's not your fault. It takes two to... knock someone up" I half-laughed and half-cryed, appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood.

"What are we going to do?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

"I don't know... Maybe I can talk to Carlisle, and he can take care of all this... It's going to be okay..." Right there I stopped listening. _He was going to take care of this? He was talking to Carlisle_? I wasn't going to kill my own baby! It's not exacly planned, and not at a good time at all, but kill my baby? I wasn't allowing that. Never. I shook my head furiously, and Jonathan stopped talking, surprised.

"I'm not killing him" I stated, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But Julia, you're only seventeen. We can't take care of a baby. And how about the battle? How about becoming vampires? How about Volturi?" He reminded me, but I shook my head.

"I'm not killing him" I repeated, and Jonathan looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Jonathan Cullen! How can you be such a jerk even thinking about it! You stop right now! This is _your _baby we're talking about. _Your _little son our daughter. Would you kill your own child?" I yelled, standing up. It was like someone turned off the anger in his eyes at my words.

"You're right. My baby." He whispered, and suddenly reach out for my stomach, but he stopped in the middle of the movement, his hands hanging in the air. His face turned to mine.

"May I?" He asked, his voice thick with emotions. I silently nodded, big tears falling from my eyes. My anger had dissapeared as sudden as it had came. He held my stomach a moment, before he put his hands on my hips instead, making me sit down.

"So I'm becoming a father?" He asked, with a hint of a smile on his face. I nodded, smiling . It had been easier than expected to convince him, and now the smile grew into a big, silly grin. I just had to laugh at the change.

"Wow." I nodded again, though "wow" didn't exacly cover it. Seeing him so...happy, made me sure too. I wanted this baby, and my feelings before looked stupid in the light of this new discovery. It would be mine and Jonathans child. _Our_ baby. A piece of him, and a piece of me, and _of course _he would leave me!

"But how about the battle" Jonathan said, serious again. "I mean, you obvioulsy can't change now" He said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrowns

"Well, unless you would want to spend the eternety pregnant, you can't become a vampire now."

"Would I really be pregnant forever?" I asked, stunned. It sounded impossible. Surely the baby must be born sometime.

"Yep. Your body can't change as a vampire, and that would mean that even if we took out the baby, you would still be pregnant, and look like you were." He explained, and I nodded.

"That sounds weird" He laughed.

"So I guess that's out of the picture. But how about.. you?" I barely could bring myself to ask the question, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, Julia. I have to discuss this with my family." He just said, and pulled me into a hug.

Even though I didn't let it shine through, he's words hurted to hear. That he wasn't sure, that he was _considering _leaving me and the baby... The only reason to keep my biggest fear locked up side me, was the glipse of hope that still was there. Me, Jonathan and the baby, a happy, _human _family... Telling him, on the other hand... maybe he wouldn't change, maybe we could be a family. But if I made him stay, he would probably hate me if something happened to his family... and I feared it would...

**I hope you liked it! I was almost done with it yesterday, but I kept it hostage another day, cause I needed to think through some things. I was pretty happy with how the chapter turned out really. Please tell me what you think about it! :)**


	29. News

**Disclaimer - Do I look like someone who owns Twilight? o.O ... Didn't think so!**

**Thanks for reviews people! :D I'm sorry it has taken me an eternety to update, but here it is! A brand new chapter!**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

We decided to pick up Nessie on our way to the Cullen house - I couldn't _not _let her be present when we told them about the news. She was so exited, and she had already called her mom and asked her to shield our thoughts from Edward. She had accepted - a bit confused, but Nessie told her she wanted everyone to be surprised by the news. I rolled my eyes. A few minutes less or more, what's the big deal? But Nessie said she wanted to see their faces when we told them. She parked outside the big house, and used her speed to get around to my side before I could even open my door. She opened it for me, and pulled me out of the Mercedes. I laughed at her as she tugged my hand like a child.

"Come on, Julia!" she said, and Jonathan laughed as well, and walked next to me as we headed towards the front door. Before we could even walk up the stairs, the door swung open, revealing an exited Emmett.

"Come on guys! What's the news! Tell me!" he pleaded, but I just smiled at him. He groaned and let us in. And, as if to make this even more embarrassing, everyone was inside. _Everyone_. Half of the vampires that was filling up the living room I didn't evenknow the name on. Shit, I thought, and Jonathan tightened his grip on my hand, sensing that I was worried.

"Hey guys" Nessie greeted, looking around the room. I could tell she was a bit overwhealmed by the amount of vampires present, too. _Great_.

"So, what's the big news?" Rosalie asked, a bit worried, I noticed. Now, all eyes were on me and Jonathan, waiting. I cleared my throat. How was I supposed to do this? I glanced at Nessie in panic, and she understood.

"Julia's pregnant." She announced, and I flushed. Everyone was looking at me again, some with joy and some looked bored. Suddenly, Rosalie was in front of me, using her vampire speed apperantly.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful! Oh, I'm becoming a grandmother! Congratulations you two" She squealed, her voice exited, and her eyes full of pure happyness as she pulled me into a tight, nearly rib-broking hug. Then we were surrounded my his family, no, _my _family. As an overwhealmed Esme congratulated me, I knew I was a part of this family now, and that made my tears fall. The next one to hug me was Bella, her eyes happy like Esmes. I looked around me. I was surrounded with happy, _ecstatic_, faces, and it just made me feel the same way as they were feeling.

**Rosalies POV:**

Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I was becoming a _grandmother_! I was nearly breaking Julia in my dizzy cloud of happyness, but thanks to Edwards discrete warning, I didn't. Thank god. I felt as if I were about to leave ground and start to freakin fly! I couln't recall being happy like this since the first time Jonathan called me _mom_. But this... If I wasn't a vampire I would probably be crying! I'd been so worried that Jonathans dream of becoming like us, would stop him from having any kind of family, or children. But now... And there's a bonus too! Now, Jonathan couldn't possibly become a vampire! He was safe, and so was Julia... and the baby! Oh my god! This was possibly the best day of my life! I noticed Edward was rolling his eyes. Oh. I might have been squealing in my thoughts the last couple of minutes.

**Haha I hope you liked the chapter! I will update ASAP. Well, at least faster than I did now.. xD And remember to review!**


	30. Not okay

**Disclaimer - I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking... for the last time, I do not own Twilight! I really don't! Come on grandma give me a break -.-'**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love u guys! And, in chapter twenty-nine, everyone wasn't there, there were some of them that weren't that interested, anyway for a human like Julia it may seem as everyone. I'm not even sure why I'm typing this in right now, does it even matter? Anyway, I have a lot to do at the moment, but I'll be updating some more this week at least. I'm so totally playing the sims again! o.o Well, now let's go on with the story, shall we? And OMG it's freakin chapter thirty! I never thought I would make it this far.. at first I was aiming at a one-shot story, but then Jonathan stepped in.. in my head, that would be.**

**Chapter thirty**

**Julias POV**

Eventually, people calmed down and me and Jonathan sat down on the couch - I was squeezed in betweek Jonathan and Rosalie, or Rose as I was allowed to call her now.

"So, this means they aren't changing?" Tanyas voice came from somewhere. It was hard to tell with all those people.

"Well, Julia's not" Jonathan confirmed, and the room suddenly went very quiet. No one missed the meaning of the words, and of course Rose didn't either.

"What are you saying? That _you _are?" She said, her voice as cold as her body temperature. Jonathan twisted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, there's a lot to be discussed..." he tried, but Rose didn't buy it.

"It sure hell is not. You are not changing. We won't allow it." She said, her voice firm, as she eyed everyone in the room, as if challenging them to correct her. Of course, no one did.

"It's my choice" Jonathan said, narrowing his eyes. At the same time, Jasper got to my side, and reached for my hand.

"Come on" He murmured, and I rose willingly, and let him lead me to Esme, that quickly put a protective arm around my waist. During this, neither Jonathan nor Rose seemed to notice me getting up. They were staring at each other, very intense.

"Ah. No, it isn't. You can't leave Julia and the baby. I wouldn't let you." Rose said, and Jasper suddenly grabbed Roses arm. She snapped her head back at him.

"Don't be silly. I would never hurt him." She hissed, and he got back again, leaning against the wall, obviously ready. I raised my eyebrowns, but suddenly understood. Rose must be _very _angry with Jonathans indecision, and Jasper must have reacted on that. That made _me _want to step in. Totally useless, I know.

"It's my life" Jonathan said, staring at Rose again, who stared back.

"You're so selfish. It's not about _you _anymore." She threw back at him, and his eyes became angry, and he rose up.

"Come on Julia, let's go." He said without taking his eyes from Rose. I nodded, and Esme let go of me. Me and Jonathan walked through the crowded room, ignoring the gazes who were still following us as we walked out the door. I could tell the ride back to my place was going to be awkard.

**I hope u enjoyed it! Short, I know. I suck. And remember to review! Suggestions are always welcome :)**


	31. Jonathan Cullen

**Disclaimer - Hey Steph! How about me owning Twilight? Huh? Huh?... AOCH! That hurt :'( I guess that means no...**

**I'm so sorry I havn't updated in such a long time! But ya know, back to school and everything. Also I realized how much time I used to spend online, and now I just want to catch up with... well, my life. How pathetic. Anyway. I will still update, but maybe not as often as I used to, but I'm definitately not giving up on you. The updates will be there. But maybe not as often as I would like. Oh, and I should maybe add that English is not my first languish, and I am pretty young, so the grammar and spelling might not always be perfect. But I'm learning. **

**Chapter thirty-one**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked for what must been the millionth time today, and Jonathan just rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"It's just a few minutes away now, Julia. Have some faith in me, would you?" He muttured, and I laughed.

"I'm just worried about falling. You know, falling might not be the best thing for the baby" I said, my voice dripping of sarcasm.

"You'll be fine" He assured me, and tugged my hand. He was so eager to get to this place. After driving a while, Jonathan stopped the car in the middle of no-where, and now we were climbing this small mountain. He said he wanted to show me this place where he sometimes came to think.

Finally, Jonathan helped me over the last rock, and I just stood there, breathless. It was a beautiful view, the last sunshine that gently made its way over the treetops towards us, coloring the sky pink and orange. Far away I could see Port Angeles streets, and a few more cities as well. I turned around and caught a glipse of Jonathan, before he suddenly crushed his lips agains mine. It was a sweet, longing kiss, and it was vibrating with love that made it even more beautiful than the sunset. Eventually, he broke the kiss, only to pull me into a warm embrace. "I love you, Julia." He whispered in my ear, and I sighed happily. "I love you too" I answered, and we sat down in the grass. We just sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each others company as well as the beautiful sky. Eventually, I was the one who broke the silence, my voice unsecure.

"Jonathan? I need to... ask you something." I announced, and he turned to look at me.

"I just need to know... Why do you want to become a vampire?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I've already told you why." He said, looking away.

"I'm not buying it! There has to be something more than just wanting to support your family. There is something more behind. Am I right?" I tried, and he just stared blancly into the sunset.

"Tell me Jonathan. Cause I'm worried... that you don't want to be with me" I begged him, reveling my fear. Suddenly, he looked me again, his eyes full of fire.

"Of course I want to be with you Julia! Forever, and ever! I love you!" He said, upset.

"Then why.."

"Fine. I'll tell you" He said in surrender.

"When I was a child, I was a happy one, I've heard. And my parents was the best one could have. I don't remember much of them, but I do remember one particular day. We were on our way home from the zoo, and I remember them fighting while I was looking out the window, watching the trees fly by. I remember I saw this big animal on the road, and that I yelled to my parents "Look, there's a thing on the road!", and that dad only glanced at me, not bothering to actually listen. You know kids. He was a very good driver, so he was looking at mum instead of paying attention to the road. And then... mum turned her head, and saw it too. After that, all I remember is mom staring at me, terrifyed, before our car suddenly hit something, and everything went dark." I stared at him, his eyes were full of sorrow, and his face made me want to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and took his hand. My words seemed to help him snap out of it, and he continued.

"I was three years old, and the thing that I remember the most, is the feeling of not being enough. If I would have yelled higher, maybe they might have listened? I've already lost my parents once, just standing by without really doing something." He said, his eyes intense. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he continued. "I can't let it happend again, Julia. I'm not losing my parents again."

We stared at each other a while, but then I broke the loaded silence.

"How did the Cullens adopt you?" I asked, trying to lighten up his mood a bit. He was so intense, it was scary.

"Well, it wasn't really their plan from the begining. Mum - I mean Rose - was visiting an orphan cause she was going to drop of a check - she was donating money to them - and she's told me about the first time we met. One of the older boys - I think his name was Timmy - was being mean to me, and Rose told me that when I cried, it broke her heart. There was something about me, my face and my curly, blonde hair that made her love me like her own from the second she saw me. She convinced the others, and then it was all set. I was Jonathan Cullen." He told me, with a smile.

"They seem like great parents." I said encouraging, and he nodded.

"The best"

"But doesn't it get weird sometimes - I mean they are in your age. Physical age, at least. Pretending that you are siblings.." I said, and he smiled again.

"Of course. And all the moving around is hard too. But it's worth it." He told me, and pulled me into a hug.

"We'll work this out Julia." He promised me, his mouth close to my ear. I closed my eyes. I wanted to believe him so badly.

**There! It took a while to write (since I was visiting my grandma yesterday and I didn't bring my computer.. next update wont be before sunday, I'm hanging out with my friends this weekend. Yaay we're going to see Vampires suck ! :D **

**REVIEW!**


	32. I'd like to talk to you

**Disclaimer - So what that I'm not owning Twilight? My readers doesn't know that! So you don't like it? Whatcha gonna do about it Steph? That's right, nothi.. Wait... ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?**

**I am truly sorry I suck at updating these days! I want to write more often, but I'm just too lazy... haha xD And last chapter left me with no clues... I will try and make myself update more often now, but if it doesn't work... well at least I'll update in a week. That much I can say. Don't forget I love you, and remember to review!:D**

**Chapter thirty-two**

**Jonathans POV**

The days passed like a blur, leaving me with memories of me and Julia, no days had been boring. Well, from my part it was mostly about forgetting the problems that clouded up my sky.

So Julia was pregnant. By now, I was pretty used to the idea of being a father. I must admit that first it had freaked me out, but now it felt like a good thing. Apart from mom. Of couse she had reacted happily - I'd never expected anything less from her - but now the big issue was me becoming a vampire. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore, but when mom tried to decide for me like that, my natural instinct told me to fight back. It was like half of me wanted to stick to my original plan and become a vampire, protect my family. But the other half just wanted to stay with Julia and the baby... Before I met her, all I could think of was become like the rest of my family. But then she came in and rocked my world, turning my goals, intentions and path upside-down, and now I didn't have a clue...

I was deep into my thought, so Julias voice startled me.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, snickering. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah."

"Well, I was just asking if we could go to your place? I miss Nessie and Rose..." She said, looking at me with big puppyeyes. I laughed.

"Fine."

"Can we leave now?" She pleaded, and pouted as I hesitated. I sighed.

"Okay then. Let's go." I said, giving in. She smiled widely and jumped off her bed.

Fiveteen minutes later, I pulled in outside my house. Before we could get out of the car, Julias door was open. Confused, she looked up only to find Nessies excited face.

"I've missed you!" Nessie stated, pulling Julia out of my car. When I got out, Nessie was already walking Julia to the house, one arm around her waist.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, and the girls giggled. I shook my head, and followed them inside. In the living room, mum was waiting.

"Hi Julia!" She smiled, and hugged her possibly-future-too-be-daughter-in-law tightly.

"So, me, Rose and Alice are taking you out shopping!" Nessie announced as Alice came running down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't anyone _ever _take it slow in this house? Well, at least Julia seemed happy - if only she knew how tough Alices shopping trips might be...

The girls left soon - Bella stayed at home, blaiming it on training for the battle. The guys were at home as well.

"Jonathan?" A voice called, and I turned around. It was Edward.

"I'd like to talk to you in privacy, is that okay?" He requested, and I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"Uhm, sure." I mumbled, and he smiled.

**I hope you liked it! Personally, I think it wasn't the best chapter I've done :/ I'm blaiming it on my headache. Remember to review:)**


	33. A talk

**Disclaimer - Fine. You caught me. I do not own Twilight, and even if I had succeded in killing Stephenie, I wouldn't own it. And I won't do it again. Would you get these handcuffs off of me now, officer? **

**Dam, I do love disclaimers ^^ And I'm trul sorry it actually took a week for me to update - it feels like forever. I am going to finish what I've started, even if it takes a while. You know how it is, school and stuff. And here it comes, the usuall promise that I will **_**try **_**and update sooner. I may. Or not. But the next chapter **_**will **_**be up in a week. It's a promise. Oh, and review. Love you guys.**

**Chapter thirty-three (A/N: say that twenty times)**

A bit nervous, I followed him outside. It seemed like the distance between the rest of the vampires wasn't enought for Edward, so he lifted me and ran. We stopped after a few seconds, but of course I couldn't see the house. A bit shaken - even though I wasn't exacly new to their speed - I walked casually over to a rock and sat down. Edward sat down besides me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"I just think there's some things about this that you need to think through properly. You know, about becoming a vampire, and stuff." He explained._ Exacly what I need. Another _talk_ about this_, I thought, but nodded, encouraging him to continue. I knew he could read my thoughts as easily as if I would have spoken them out loud, but he didn't really care, it looked like.

"First of all; are you really considering leaving Julia and the baby?" He started, and I sighed. To be honest I didn't know. I was just about to tell him, when he nodded. Oh, right. He already knew the answer, without me telling him. But I spoke anyway.

"I'm not sure. I don't really understand why you're talking about it as if I were leaving her. I mean, I'm a vampire - big deal."

"It would be a big deal. You would be a newborn, and you couln't be around Julia or the baby at all during the first years. And that's the best scenario - you could die in the battle. Anyway, becoming like us would mean missing out the first years of the babys life - and I would call them the most important. They grow so fast. The first steps, the first words... And even when you could be with them without fighting the urge to kill them, you could never have a normal life. Never grow old togheter." He said, his eyes intense. He really did mean what he was saying.

"And I havn't even gotten to Julia yet! Do you know exacly how much it would hurt her? She may never forgive you. And if she did, you couldn't have a normal relationship. Jonathan, you know my story. I know how tough it is. I promise you, if you become a vampire you _will_ regret it. For an eternety." He said, and I took in his words. He was probably right - but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want him to convince me about anything.

"But I would have Julia." I reminded him, but he shook his head.

"She doesn't want to change. The only reason she would ever agree to it is because she thinks that's what you want. Be carefull - she's starting to think you don't love her the way she loves you. I know you do, but she doesn't. And face it - it is your fault." He said, and his brutal honestly made me lower my head. It hurted to see all my dreams crash.

"I guess you're right." I admitted, and he looked happier.

"Let's go back." He suggested, and I climbed up on his back. Just before he started running, I whispered one short sentence:

"Thank you."

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


	34. I'll be there

**Disclaimer - You know what? I'm giving up. I do not own Twilight! Keep it. I don't want it anyway -.-' **

**Charles: Ehrm, you're lying. **

**Me: YOU VAMPIRES SUCKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Anyway ^^, It took a week, again. Next chapter may be up earlier, but no promises. Except from that I'm updating in a week, at least.**

**Chapter thirty-four**

**Julias POV**

Tired after the day with Alice, Nessie and Rose, I sat down on my bed, after they had dropped me off at my house. About twenty shoppingbags were covering my floor. It was amazing how you could shop that much - Alice insisted in buying me _everything_. Even - which was _very _embarassing - lingerie.

"Hi" I heard from behind me, and I jumped near half a meter up in air. My head snapped back at the voice, and discovered Jonathan behind me.

"Oh my god, Jonthan. Don't ever do that again!" I said, and he smiled.

"Sorry. Your aunt let me in."

"I thought she left for work?"

"I got here just when she left." He explained, and pulled me down to lie beside him.

"How was your day?" He mumbled into my ear, and the very sound of his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Exhausting" I said honestly, and he laughed. I guess he understood.

"What were you doing, then?" I asked, curious as always.

"Nothing really, playing video games with dad." He said, but then he hesitated as if there was something more he wanted to say.

"What is it?" I demanded, and he smiled again.

"It's just... I talked to Edward earlier, and he explained a few things to me. Julia, I'm not becoming a vampire." He said, and I just stared at him. Did I hear right?

"Why...?"

"I love you. I understand now that that's what really mean something, and I'm not going anywhere. I will be there for you when the baby is born, I will be there when he takes his first step, I will be there forever." He told me, and I could feel the tears coming. Did he really mean it?

"Is it really that simple?" I asked, dropping my gaze.

"Yes." He said, sounding firm. But it wasn't enough to take away all my doubts. He had grown up with the goal of becoming a vampire - he had counted on it. I know this must be very hard on him - would he still think I was worth it in a few months or years?

"I love you" He said again and pressed his lips against mine, with enough passion to make me forget my very disturbing thoughts for the moment...

**I hope you liked it ! :D Be awesome and review now, will ya? **


	35. Deciding

**Disclaimer - Oh my god, are you serious? DO I OWN TWILIGHT? OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**SM: Naw, just kidding *taking it back***

**Me: YOU'RE **_**EVIL **_**-.-**

**I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend, I feel so guilty :/ well, I'm updating now at least..**

**Chapter thirty-five**

**Renesmees POV**

After the problem with Jonathan was solved, everybody seemed a lot happier. Well, except from Julia. Dad told me she didn't quite believe it would be so easy, and I must say I agreed with her. Maybe he'd change his mind later? Or, if something happened, start look at Julia as if it was her fault. We didn't know, and the only thing we could do was to wish for the best.

Mom interrupted me from my thoughts by throwing a pillow at me from across the room, followed up not only one person laughing. My whole family was gathered in our living room, including Julia, of course. We were discussing what we should do with Jonathan och Julia during the battle - obviously, they needed to hide somewhere.

"So, if not letting us stay here, what should we do?" Jonathan asked, and I sighed. I wasn't a easy problem.

"I've got an idea" Mom suddenly said, and everyone turned to look at her.

"We could drop you off at the airport with faked passports, loads of money and a cellphone, and leave. Then you pick out a random destination, and leave. That way none of us would know where you are, if something went wrong" She explained, and recieved a few nods from around the room. I noticed a worried look on Roses face - it wasn't hard to guess that she hated the idea of not knowing where they would be.

"Sounds good, only what would we do with my visions? Aro would see where they would be just by touching me" Alice pointed out.

"Right..." Mom said and sighed.

"Maybe they could bring one of the werewolf as a protection? That way Alice wouldn't see their choices, and they would also have a way to contact us at home. And add the fact that they could use someone to protect them, too." Jacob said, and everyone looked happier - a protector wasn't exacly an unwelcome addition.

"Sounds good, but who..?" Carlisle said, but Jacob interrupted him.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to the guys later." He said, and Carlisle nodded in approval.

"How are you guys gonna get faked passports?" Julia said, looking confused.

"I'll take care of it" Mom said, winking to Julia.

**Well I hope you liked it :) I'll continue later this week. And don't forget: REVIEW :D**


	36. The Clearwaters

**Disclaimer - OMFG LOOOK A BIRD! **

**SM - Where? WHERE? WHERE'S THE BIIIIRD?**

**Me - mohahha, Twilight is mine and will be forever!**

**SM - wtf? You only took my bills... it's okay, you can have them *runs***

**Look, I am VERY VERY sorry, I suck at updating D: I've been very busy (I know, bad excuse!) and I probably will be for a while now, but yeah. I'll do my best and update as soon as I can - my goal is every week but I may not be very successful with that... I just wanted to let you guys know, shall we go on with the story, eh?**

**And thank you for the sweet, encouraging and awesome reviews! Keep em coming ;)**

**Chapter thirty-six**

**Jonathans POV**

My whole family, except Jacob and Nessie, were hanging out in the living room, when the door suddenly opened and Jacob came in, followed by a big guy with dark hair and skin lilke Jacobs. I don't know whether it was his size, his looks or the way he crinkled his nose when walking through the door that gave him away, but it was pretty clear he was a werewolf.

"Hi guys" Jake said while waving, and then Nessie came in as well.

"Hi Jake. Who's this?" Bella asked with a smile.

"This is Max Clearwater." Jacob said, and the guy named Max waved at us too, and surprisingly he wasn't looking too uncomfortable with the company.

"Hello Max" Carlisle said, standing up. "It's been a long time, but I suppose you remember us." He said with a laugh. Wait, he knew Max?

"Yeah. When was the last time, three years ago?" Max said, and then I remembered. Max Clearwater had been a friend of the family many years - we practiclly grew up togheter, since his father Seth was a friend of the Cullens too.

"Hi Jonathan" Max said, looking at me and Julia. I raised up and shook his hand.

"Hi. Max, this is Julia. Julia, this is Max, and old friend of mine." I said, introducing them.

"Aren't you a bit to young to have old friends?" Max laughed, and we joined him.

"So, are you going to come with us?" Julia said, a bit shy.

"Yep, that's my job." He said, sounding proud of himself. Well, having him with us would make it a rather fun trip - if you ignore the reason why we're leaving. From the corner of my eye, I caught mom staring at Max as if she was going to protest, but luckily Edward shook his head a bit, stopping her.

Then suddenly Max groaned, earning a few wondering glances.

"It's mom. She forced dad to come here, to talk some things over. They'll be here in a few minutes." He explained, and I nodded. I remembered that Max's mom, Lily, had always been kind of overprotecting with him. I guess some things never change.

He was right, a few minutes later a car stopped outside, and the sound of a cardoor closing was followed by footsteps and then a knock on the door. Carlisle was closest to the door, so he was the one to open.

"Hello" Seth Clearwater said, his voice as kind as I remembered it - the many years had made their mark on him and his face was wrinkled but there was something with his eyes that made him look a lot younger than his actual age - still full of life and humour like the boy on the pictures Nessie had shown me. But when he met Jill, he decided to stop being a wolf, and started to grow again. It didn't take long for him to stop, they had told me.

And since Lily was from the reservation too, she had long, black hair and redbrown skin. Her face was very beautiful, and even though she was in her sixties, she didn't look a day over fifty. When she noticed me looking at her, her lips spreaded into a wide smile that made her face lit up.

"Jonathan? Look at you, so grown up!" She said with a big smile, and I stepped forward to hug her.

"And who is this?" She asked, looking at Julia.

"Lily, this is Julia, my girlfriend." I said, and Julia stepped forward as well to recieve her hug.

"It's so nice to see you guys again, but really. You havn't changed a bit." She said with warmth, and I slowly shook my head in amaze. A room full of vampires, and she was able to be so nice - I mean, vampires! But then again, being Seths soulmate, I suppose she was used to them, and I'm sure that some of her husbands optimism had made its mark on her as well.

"It's good to see you too, Lily. And you too, Seth. You should visit more often." Edward said, embracing Seth and then Lily. Seth laughed with just as much warmth as Lily.

"Sorry, Edward. Time flyes by for an old man." He said, and we sat down in the couch again.

After exchanging a few more plesanteries, Mom became serious.

"Unfortunately, this visit is not only for fun, I guess. We need to discuss some details."

"Ah, yes. So Max is going to... Where are they going?" Seth said, confused.

"No one knows yet. They'll decide at the airport, so that Edward won't know." Carlisle explained.

"How about Alice?" Seth added, with a worried glance at the small, pixielike vampire by the stairs.

"Don't worry. If Max is with them all the time, I won't see anything." She assured.

"How do you guys feel about this?" Edward asked, and Seth and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Well, I think it's good.." Lily said, and it wasn't hard to see what she ment - it would keep Max off the battle. "But I just want to make sure he won't be in any danger."

"Don't worry. He will be safe - no one will know where they are, and the only threath would be from the Volturi, and there's really no threath there either. If we would lose.." Bella swallowed loudly "...they'd still be safe. And if we win, one of the wolves would contact them and they'd come home." She finished and Lily nodded.

"Sounds good. When is the battle, then?" She asked, seeming convinced her son wouldn't be in any danger.

"In two weeks from now." Carlisle told her.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked, and Lily smiled at me.

"We're just staying home."

"You know, you could come with us if you want to." I said, and they looked surprised.

"Thank you. We'll think about it." Lily said with warmth, still a bit surprised by my offer.

"You do that. Now, let's move on to lighter subjects..." Mom said.

**Yay! I'm updating! I just wanted to apologise once more... I'm so lazy. I suck. I know. Please review. Love you all. Kisses and hugs to you. Bye. **

**And by the way, what do you think we should tell Lissy about Julia disappearing with Jonathan? xD I've been thinking about someone from the Cullens faking Julias moms voice and telling Lissy they want Julia to travel with them for a while. What do you think, would it work? Tell me!**


	37. The last chapter

Hey guys.

As you may have noticed, it's been a long time since I updated, and the reason is that I started liking Harry Potter again. It's like, I grew up with those books, but when I read Twilight I forgot all about them until I re-read Harry Potter about a year later, and now I just can't find the will to write. I'm sorry guys. I still love the characters, but I really don't feel like I could make this story justice, and if I told you I'd continue it I'd just forget about all the time.

I'm too lazy for you, I'm sorry. This will be the last update, and I wish I could tell you differentely but I can't.

I loved writing this story though, and the fact that at least one person out there liked it means the world to me.

Thank you for believeing in me.


End file.
